


为所欲为 正文+番外

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	1. Chapter 1

一个军人、前特工，上过战场，搞过刺杀，你问他惧怕死亡吗？他会用满身刺青嘲讽这个愚蠢的问题。  
Erik从不惧怕死亡，人终有一死，从很小的时候他就明白这个道理了，他只是不甘心，在奥克兰那些年幼时光里，他透过父亲的笔记无数次幻想瓦坎达的美景，可当他真正的踏上这片热土时，眼里却只有仇恨与征服，直到死亡将他带进那个山谷，他第一次对夕阳发出赞美，他还想看更多的瓦坎达，然而那只黑豹已经来接他了，让他能够去到真正的故乡，一个没有仇恨和伤害的地方。

“N’Jadaka，欢迎你回家我的孩子~”  
“PaPa？”  
这就是那棵树？  
Erik听说过，但上一次他并没有见到，干燥的风带起金黄的热浪，极光环绕着整片大地，天空像被染成了紫色的彩带，那些化作黑豹的先祖全都在看着他，还有他的父亲。  
他站在原地不敢贸然上前，那些金色像宝石一样的眼睛让他望而却步，因为他不属于它们。  
“别怕孩子，来我这里。”  
尽管Erik很想走过去牵住父亲的手，但他还是摇了摇头，他不知道自己在惧怕什么，夹杂着不甘与委屈的泪水在眼窝里慢慢积聚，他握紧拳头，用力闭上眼睛，他想嘶吼，想要质问那些先祖，却发现自己一句话都说不出来。  
“N’Jadaka？”  
“不！我叫Erik，Erik.Stevens，你给我取的名字不是吗！”  
Erik睁开被泪水浸湿的双眼，他的父亲正哀伤的看着他，是自己令他走入了迷途，是自己，让他再也回不去瓦坎达。  
面对父亲的自责，Erik露出一个绝望的笑容，这棵树不属于他，这里没有他能够栖息的地方，他是个连王位都没坐热的外乡人，他永远也回不去的。

“N’Jadaka，跟我走~”  
就在Erik进退两难时，身后走来另一只黑豹，他的体型比那些先祖都要巨大，黑亮的毛发散发出生命的气息，而不是死亡的安详，Erik最后看了他父亲一眼，义无反顾的跟着那头猛兽往相反的方向走去，身后是前人沉重的叹息。  
不知道方向，也不知道这头黑豹是谁，Erik在荒原上漫无目的的走着，直到夜晚降临。  
“我们到底要去哪？”虽然在这里感觉不到疲惫，但Erik讨厌被人支配的感觉，尤其是被一头野兽支配。  
“我没有目的地，目的地在你心里。”黑豹停下脚步坐在了Erik脚边，它昂扬直视前方的头颅让这个杀人狂魔想到了自己的堂哥，那家伙也总是挺着胸膛，好像这样就能够支撑起整个国家。  
Erik生气的笑了，他蹲到豹子面前对上它玻璃珠一样的金色双眼，“听着你这只会说话的畜生，我是个特工，雇佣兵，杀人狂，随便你们怎么形容，总之不适合玩这些心灵故事，你最好快点告诉我出口，否则我会割断你的脖子。”  
黑豹眨了眨眼睛，它看上去丝毫没有将Erik的威胁放在心上，依然平静的坐在那里目视着远方。  
“想想你最想去的地方吧。”  
Erik也坐了下来，他嘴里叼着一根稻草，脑海中闪过了奥克兰的贫民公寓、波士顿的大学课堂、伊拉克的荒原，以及阿富汗的黄沙，他在全世界漂泊，但似乎没有真正一个地方属于过他，包括他的故乡瓦坎达。  
如果说自己短暂的一生有哪个地方是真正想要再回去的，也许他会选择那个悬崖，那是他的死亡之地，也是他的重生之地，在那里他看到了最美的夕阳，放下了最重的枷锁，让最恨的人支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，如果可以，他最想回到那个地方...再看一次夕阳。

“N’Jadaka！N’Jadaka！”  
“Oh my god！Oh...my...”  
“深呼吸，呼吸N’Jadaka！”  
Erik发现自己突然沉重的可怕，眼前的景象开始重新聚焦，流动着蓝色光影的实验室、极具当地文化特色的涂鸦、一双双怒视自己的戒备双眼，还有他的堂哥...瓦坎达的好国王T’Challa。  
“Oh shit...那头畜生居然敢骗我！！”Erik发誓，他最想念的名单里绝对不包括T’Challa...  
“什么？”一屋子人都在愤怒的瞪着Erik，这让前国王有点烦躁，他想坐起身，却发现自己被绑住了双手，“你们的欢迎方式可真特别！”  
T’Challa不理会他的调侃，打算上前扶住那人还有些摇晃的身体，却被Erik一把撞开了，“别碰我！”  
“别碰他！”  
“没关系Okoye。”  
Erik翻了个大白眼，“是他先碰我的，你是瞎了吗？”  
“这得看情况。”  
T’Challa上前阻止了两人打算继续这种毫无意义的低级争吵，让所有人都先离开了房间，亲卫队极力反对这样危险的做法，然而国王坚持，她们只能用眼神警告着Erik，然后不甘的离开了。  
“谁允许你救我的嗯？！”  
“我是国王。”  
“那你可真是个蠢国王，我发誓我会再杀你一次。”  
“我们已经剥夺了你的黑豹之力。”  
“我第一次杀你时需要那玩意儿了吗？”  
“那你可以试试看，我随时迎接你的挑战，这是你的权利N’Jadaka。”  
“别那样叫我，你没资格！”  
“好吧Erik，名字只是个代号。”  
“你到底为什么要救我？”  
“这样我才能继续折磨你。”  
“什么？？？”  
“开个玩笑，美国人不都喜欢这样嘛。”T’Challa被他堂弟突然僵硬的表情逗笑了，Erik则深吸了口气，似乎对眼前这男人有些陌生，“告诉我我确实活了过来，而不是见鬼的又掉进了另一个梦境。”  
“你在怀疑瓦坎达的科技吗？更何况你喝过心形草，没那么容易死。”  
啊！Erik想到了那些被自己付之一炬的紫色小花儿，不禁有点惋惜，如果提纯加工，搞不好能赚翻天，虽然瓦坎达看起来已经不需要再多的钞票了，可是谁会嫌钱少呢？只有T'Challa，一个仅仅满足于自给自足的傻帽儿。  
“你在心里骂我吗？”  
“我也可以骂出来。”  
T’Challa再度来到Erik面前，Erik发现他此时已经换上了那张毫无起伏的表情，他又是那个国王T’Challa了。  
“现在我们扯平了，你杀了我一次，我杀了你一次，我们互不相欠。”  
“你这是要放我走吗？”  
“不，你会留下来，然后享有亲王的权利，但要禁足，鉴于你之前所犯的罪行。”  
“我以为我们真的扯平了。”  
“那是你我的私人恩怨，对于这个国家，你仍需遵守法律。”  
“那么我犯了什么法陛下？我记得我们是公平挑战，不存在弑君反叛之类的荒诞理由。”  
“你企图挑起国家分裂，无视传统，一意孤行，造成边境部落损失惨重。”  
“在当时来看，我依然是国王，边境部落只是履行国王的命令，而亲卫队却拒绝服从，所以引发了战斗，那么说到法律…犯法的是那些姑娘们才对。”  
T’Challa有点头疼，他忘了自己这个堂弟除了会杀人，还是个麻省理工的高材生，如果他想钻空子和你胡搅蛮缠，你也许未必说得过他，“好吧，那就如你所言，关禁闭，但是不需要伏法。”  
“为什么还要关禁闭？”  
“这是私人恩怨。”  
“这不公平。”  
“按照你的思考方式，我现在是国王，你只需服从N’Jadaka亲王。”  
Erik闭上了嘴，他只能愤怒的瞪着T’Challa，心中开始计划如何在一天内杀死对方。  
“如果你谋划刺杀，将永远失去继承权，到那时，所有人都有权推翻你的统治，而你也会被真正的永久流放。”T’Challa的手指在空气里朝Erik点了点，“现在，好好养伤，你需要休息。”  
说完T'Challa离开了房间，Erik挫败的倒回床上时才发现自己仍然被绑着，“至少解开绳子！”  
而国王已经走远了。

对瓦坎达王室来说，养一个亲王并不会影响财政开支，但是养一个胡作非为的亲王，却会影响王室形象。  
T’Challa解开Erik的绳子不到一个月时间，整个王宫的抱怨声差不多要将屋顶掀翻了。  
“他昨天跑到我的实验室里拿走了两个声波炮，然后去花圃里打花盆，哥哥，你得管管他！”Shuri气的哇哇直叫，T’Challa撑住额头叹了口气，“让他砸，花盆可以再买，而你的声波炮只不过是些过时玩意儿，你不是一直想更新设备嘛。”  
“但那不代表他可以随便拿走！”  
“他也是你哥哥Shuri，对他友好一些，更何况他去砸花盆总比出去挑起世界大战要好。”  
Shuri被顶的哑口无言，只能抿紧嘴巴摇着头，“他是故意的！”  
“我知道。”  
小公主气冲冲的甩上了哥哥书房的大门，T’Challa有点担心门，今天是Shuri，昨天是Okoye，当然还不算那些族长和侍从们，整个王宫都被Erik折腾过来了。  
可是T’Challa从来没有指责过这位亲王，他知道Erik是故意在为难他，他像看一个得不到满足的孩子那样纵容着自己这个堂弟，他对Erik有愧疚感，对那个小男孩灰暗的童年过往有着难以摆脱的救赎义务，他是Erik的国王，但他更是N’Jadaka的哥哥。  
T’Challa决定去会会自己这个调皮的弟弟，自从上次他们不欢而散的争吵后，T’Challa已经快两星期没见过对方了，那是他们好不容易又找到了心形草的种子，结果已经被剥夺了黑豹力量的Erik立刻就偷吃了一颗，还在发育阶段的心形草拥有剧毒，对瓦坎达并不十分了解的Erik抽搐着被抬到了Shuri面前。  
“要我说你就该让他被毒死，这回可是他自找的。”小公主一边帮人注射血清，一边瞪着自己的两个哥哥，T’Challa只是托着下巴，眼神温柔的注视着他妹妹，同时微笑着提醒她，“小心别打过量。”  
Shuri翻了个白眼，“我看你也中毒了。”  
在T’Challa第一次决定救Erik的时候，王室已经经历过一回激烈的争吵了，有人觉得Erik确实罪不至死，但大部分人却认为这家伙就像定时炸弹，放在身边迟早会惹出事端，老王后作为两人的长辈，不能参与发表任何意见。  
可是T’Challa不能因为弟弟爱惹事就判他死刑，他之所以会变成这样完全因为王室曾经放弃了他，Erik也是黑豹神的子孙，他不该被放弃。  
而解除了毒素的男人不可避免的和T’Challa大吵了一架，他觉得自己像个被眷养的小丑，他是一名战士，不是T’Challa的战利品，被摆在王宫里以彰显国王宽容仁慈的一面。  
“你真这样认为吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“如果我第一次救你是为了做给别人看，那么这一次，我完全可以袖手旁观，从此高枕无忧，我相信你仍然没有放弃杀了我的念头。”  
“现在你得排第二了，我最想杀的是那个光头女人！”  
“N’Jadaka...”  
“我说了别那样叫我！”  
“好吧，现在我们来说说你为什么要偷心形草种子Erik？”  
“那还用说吗？你们剥夺了我的力量，我需要找回来。”  
“黑豹力量不是任何人都有资格拥有的。”  
“亲王也不行？”  
“这和身份无关，只有黑豹神选中的人才可以。”  
“真难以相信，一个科技这么发达的国家居然还相信童话故事。”  
“黑豹神是真实存在的。”  
“行了，Erik已经是个大孩子了。”男人跳下治疗床，在路过T’Challa时用力撞上了对方的肩膀，然后大摇大摆的离开了医疗室。  
“哥哥，你不能不警惕他，他偷心形草的目的是什么还用问吗？”Shuri盯着Erik离开的背影，焦急的朝T’Challa喊道。  
“我会注意的。”而T’Challa看上去依然毫不在意。  
“你应该把他关起来！”  
“他不能离开王宫。”  
“我是说牢房！他该待在那！”  
“可他没有犯法。”  
“有时候你固执的令人讨厌哥哥。”  
“你也是妹妹。”  
如此不欢而散之后的那么几天，Erik没再惹事，他每天都会坐在宫殿最高处看夕阳，有时甚至会坐一整夜，瓦坎达的宫廷生活无聊的让他厌烦，没有篮球没有嘻哈没有烟草也没有女人，当然他们有女人，只不过...他不想找这种刺激，唯独这里的夕阳还能引起Erik的一丝兴趣。

T’Challa来到弟弟的寝殿门外，侍卫们正准备朝他行礼，他做了个嘘声的手势，因为房间里传来了打拍子的声音，Erik好像在唱歌，那是属于另一个世界的流行，T’Challa知道点，美国人管那叫嘻哈文化。  
Erik的声音很轻，他似乎没打算和侍卫们分享自己的歌声，但是黑豹力量让T’Challa拥有着灵敏的听力，他露出一个温柔的微笑，侍卫们迅速低下头，对国王这种肉麻的表情很不理解。  
“很好听，是什么歌？”T’Challa走进屋子，Erik立刻闭上了嘴，“国王从不敲门吗？”  
“你喜欢这种歌曲？”T’Challa无视了那个问题。  
“总比用矛跺地有意思。”  
年轻国王被这个形容逗笑了，“我们的音乐也不是只用矛跺地，还有很多种，想去看看吗？我记得今天宫廷乐队会在母后的别院演奏，我们可以偷偷溜过去观赏。”  
Erik难以置信的看着他堂哥，T’Challa今天穿了一件高领绣金丝的白袍子，这让他看起来很...不一样，他已经习惯了对方那种高贵淡漠的国王一面，就算T’Challa跟他谈亲情，他也当成是一种说教，而不像此刻，仿佛一个正在邀请他去探险的童年伙伴。  
喜欢到处惹祸的前特工没理由拒绝，说不定他还能找点乐子，然后让他的傻哥哥背黑锅，这想法在Erik脑海中一经形成，就立刻让他心情好了起来，“那还等什么，希望你口中的乐队能演奏出真正像样的东西。”  
“你不会失望的。”  
Erik跟在T’Challa身后大摇大摆的穿过宫殿，侍从们毕恭毕敬的样子也让Erik感到开心，虽然他已经恢复了亲王名义，但这里没人真正的尊敬他，他知道，当然他也不需要这种虚伪的奉承。  
拐过花园，T’Challa突然停下了，他朝Erik做了个小心的手势，然后就真的像个不速之客那样翻上墙准备进入他母亲的寝殿，Erik对此万万没想到，他挑了挑眉，又看了眼面前无人看守的花园大门，然后跟在T’Challa身后一起翻上了墙。  
“我们干嘛不走门，那里好像没人看守。”Erik不解的小声发问，T’Challa耸耸肩，“门上有监测系统，会发出警告。”  
“那如果我想光明正大的走进去，是该敲门吗？”  
“不用，我们身上有安全识别。”T’Challa的暗示已经很明显了，Erik没有这个畅通无阻的身份，所以会触发警报。  
“我以为你当初说的王宫里任何地方真的是任何地方。”前特工咬着牙拽住了国王的白袍子。  
“你在我们的宫殿里确实是畅通无阻的，但这是我母亲的私人别院，只有她可以决定。”  
“我们的...宫殿？”Erik第一次听说这个，他看起来有点对这过于亲近的用词感到不适。  
T’Challa朝远处的屋顶指了指，“金色的都属于我们，白色的这边是我母亲的宫殿，Shuri的在我们下方，便于监控振金矿，黑色的则用于外交与庆典。”  
“我是说，我们...”Erik还是不能适应这说法，“我们的宫殿里只有我们两人住？”  
“是。”T’Challa不理解Erik为何纠结于这件事，但他的态度还是一如往常般温和。  
“也就是说...如果你死在了自己的宫殿里，嫌疑最大的就是我？”  
“侍卫也有一定的嫌疑。”  
很好，Erik眯起眼睛朝他堂哥点了点头，难怪国王肯让他在宫殿里随意走动，他还曾一度嘲讽T’Challa这种愚蠢的慷慨。他不是不敢杀了T’Challa或是完全抵不过拥有黑豹能力的T’Challa，而是他从没想过除了继承王位以外杀死自己堂哥的理由，上一辈的恩怨说老实话和T’Challa无关，而这一辈他们之间唯一有交集的就是王位，如果他搞暗杀，就如T’Challa所言，他将永远背负弑杀国王的罪行，Erik要的是承认，是来自瓦坎达的承认，承认他也是有资格坐上王位的人，而不是一个来历不明的强盗。  
“我们到底还去不去听音乐会了？”T’Challa似乎已经听见远处有鼓声响起，但他和Erik还在屋顶上僵持着。  
Erik站起来，尽管他根本就不稀罕能随便进出他婶婶的别院，可是T’Challa刚刚的解释让他知道，还有很多地方是对他禁止开放的，“我突然不想去了。”  
国王不理解的看着已经准备跳下去的人，“就因为没让你走门？”  
……  
Erik翻了个白眼，懒得和一个天之骄子解释自己内心的想法，但他没有按原路返回，而是跳进了他婶婶的花园，在警报声中大摇大摆的从大门穿回了国王寝宫。  
远处传来护卫队的脚步声，T’Challa叹了口气，也迅速的离开了那里。  
回去的路上他们一直沉默着，Erik比他想象的还要敏感，他放不下自己的过去，也拒绝接受自己的未来，他像一个躲进角落里窥视的离群猛兽，看起来毫不在意周边发生的任何事，实际上却小心翼翼的警惕着，只要一有危险，就会立刻做出反击。  
Erik没有回房间，而是往高塔走去，T’Challa还跟在他后面，让他感到一阵烦躁，“你不该是日理万机的嘛？”  
“坦白的说，你也是我日理万机的一部分，所以我不算怠慢。”  
有时T’Challa的坦白能将Erik噎到忘记反驳。  
“你经常在这里看日落吗？”T’Challa问。  
“嗯哼，原本这里没人烦我。”  
过于明显的推拒让国王陷入沉默，他将双手背到身后，低着头不知道在想什么，Erik可没有天真的认为他堂哥被自己伤害了幼小心灵，但是沉默被逐渐拉大，他们俩站在狭小的圆顶里看落日，就像一对冷战的小情侣。  
前特工率先打破了这种尴尬的僵局，“你到底想跟我说什么？”  
T’Challa抬起眼皮，“只是聊聊天。”  
“没别的了？”  
“或许气氛不错时我会劝你别老去惹毛Shuri，她毕竟掌握着整个瓦坎达的科技命脉。”  
“你觉得现在气氛不错？”  
“至少景色不错。”  
“你们这有烟吗？”  
T’Challa摊摊手，“有烟叶，但没有香烟。”  
“那你们如何处理那些烟叶？”  
“磨碎了卷成卷儿，没什么劲，过过瘾还可以。”  
“聊胜于无，哪能搞到？”  
“我会让人给你送去一些，但吸烟有害健康Erik。”  
“你怎么还站在这？”  
T’Challa终于放弃了继续说教，转身离开了高塔，或许留给Erik一些真正属于他自己的空间在目前看来比谈心重要，他并不着急解开这个心结，反正留给他们的时间还很长。  
有了烟草的Erik又安静了一段日子，出于特工的职业素养，如果他想活的清净些，那真的是可以安静到悄无声息。  
此刻Erik像个原始人一样将那些烟丝装进羊皮袋子，然后带到塔楼，在夜晚一边哼着黑人音乐，一边闭上眼睛抽烟，幻想自己就躺在奥克兰的小屋里，而不是这个与世隔绝的第三国家。

“你今年的生日礼物就这样浪费掉了。”Shuri将一个闪着蓝色流光的小珠子递到T’Challa面前，那是前几天国王交代她亲自设计的播放器，可以连接到网络云端，下载任何歌曲。  
但在Shuri知道这东西是将要送给Erik的时候，她拒绝奉上自己的劳动成果，于是T’Challa用他今年的生日礼物来交换，每年Shuri  
都会满足她哥哥一个生日愿望，这其中大部分是新武器的开发，而今年，一个播放器，Shuri快要被气死了，却不得不遵守自己过去的承诺。  
“我真的已经想不出来还能找你要什么了，你已经把我武装的够严实了。”T’Challa笑着摸了摸妹妹的头顶。  
“讨好我没用。”  
“我实话实说，我妹妹是全世界最厉害的女孩。”  
Shuri忍不住扯起嘴角，往哥哥胸口上锤了一拳，“希望他别浪费了你的一片好心。”  
“他也会感谢你的。”  
女孩瞥瞥嘴，她才不稀罕。  
T’Challa没有直接将播放器交给Erik，而是放在了塔楼屋顶，现在他知道Erik总去那里。  
第二天Erik就挂着无线耳机在议会大厅里跳起了街舞，把一早来开会的族长吓了一跳。  
“我以为你会喜欢。”T’Challa不高兴的将人拉到外面，Erik关掉音乐，但仍然嬉皮笑脸的晃动着身体，“你看不出我高兴的直跳舞吗？”  
“这里是议事厅。”  
“这里空间最大，更何况我又不知道你们今天有聚会。”  
“不是聚会，是议事，”T’Challa耐着性子和Erik继续交谈，“所以你不是在故意惹事？”  
“看在香烟和播放器的份上，我发誓。”  
“好吧，我会让人给你收拾出一个大房间，以后你就搬去那里住，然后做你想做的事。”  
“记得浴室里要有能看见山谷和夕阳的大窗户，最好是按摩浴缸，还要有张桌球，房间的灯光别太刺眼。”  
T’Challa抱着手臂对Erik的要求一一点头，“还有其他的吗？”  
Erik想了想，“暂时就这些，等我想到别的会立刻告诉你，谢了陛下。”然后踩着他的舞步离开了走廊。  
“你不能一味的纵容他。”  
“Okoye，正好你都听见了，去办吧。”  
“陛下！”  
“照我说的做就是了。”T’Challa不容置疑的拍了拍女将军的肩膀，然后回去了议事厅。  
亲卫队长无法相信的摊着手，上一次他们国王这样毫无理由的纵容一个人时还是跟Nakia刚刚坠入爱河的小伙子...  
几天后，Erik搬进了规格远超国王的寝宫，极具部落特色与美国流行元素的装饰风格让Erik内心有些波动，T’Challa好像并非如他刚开始猜测的那样，为了不让他惹事而一味的安抚他，满足他的各种无理要求，他的堂哥，是真的希望他能在此生活的更开心。  
“还有没有需要改的？”T’Challa在他身后开口，Erik已经在门口站了一分多钟，这让才回过神的前特工有点没面子，“咳...装修的有些浮夸，不过算了，暂时就这样吧。”  
国王露出满意的微笑，“你喜欢就好。”  
“我没说我...懒的理你。”  
Erik走进房间，他最先去了浴室，现在正好是下午，满山谷的晚霞全部涌进窗口，染红了整面墙，曾经那个杀人狂魔此刻正露出小孩子才有的傻笑，他为眼前无论看过多少次依然美到窒息的景色所感染。  
“你说要能看见夕阳的浴室，我猜这视野足够大了。”  
当然，这可比塔楼的视觉好的多，甚至可以说是全瓦坎达最美的观景台也不为过，但是Erik拒绝向他堂哥道谢，他将这视为一个亲王理应享有的权利。  
“你要留下来看我洗澡吗？”  
Erik转过身向国王下达了逐客令，但是T’Challa还没来得及离开，他就已经迫不及待的脱掉了上衣，露出那一身可怕的刺青，令人熟悉的愧疚感又浮现在了T’Challa心头，他皱起眉走近Erik，视线落在那些凸起上，Erik甚至完全能从他湿润的眼珠儿里读到歉意……这可真是再感人不过了，Erik恶心的想，但是另一个念头让他改变了将T’Challa立刻赶出去的主意。  
“你想摸摸看吗？”他问。  
曾经在部队里的风流生活让Erik得到一个找乐子的好方法，每一个和他上过床的人都会在事后看见他这一身刺青时尖叫着跳下床，有些胆子大的没被立刻吓跑，但在听说了这些刺青的来历后，也都没再和他联系过，所以Erik坚信，这多少也会给T’Challa带来一些不适。  
可是Erik这回猜错了，T’Challa丝毫不畏惧他的刺青，并像抚摸一件艺术品那样，手指轻轻触碰着Erik的手臂，一直来到他的肩膀，Erik甚至能听见从对方口中传出的叹息，而这种过于亲近的举动让杀人狂魔的下腹不断升起奇异的燥热，他已经很久没碰过女人了，但无论如何都不应该是T’Challa，他的堂哥，那个看似永远在包容一切的黑豹陛下。  
就在Erik胡思乱想时，T’Challa抬起头直视着自己堂弟的眼睛，“在瓦坎达，用刀片割出这样的浮点，代表了一种力量与归属感，意思是永远属于部落，忠于部落，我想你不会不了解这个吧？”  
Erik用力推开了T’Challa，同时也推开了T’Challa留给他的那一丝暧昧不明的情愫。  
“我只知道每次杀掉一个人，我就会纹上一枚。”  
“你在逃避Erik。”  
“你可以出去了。”  
T’Challa终于退出了房间，留下Erik躺在眼下这个超豪华的按摩浴缸里，却已经失去了继续欣赏落日的心情，他现在只想靠脑子里的幻想赶紧给自己来一发，对方最好是个不会拿刀的软妹子...而不是他那穿着白袍的慈悲哥哥。

“N’Jadaka~摸摸我这里...唔嗯...”  
Erik抚摸着那段柔韧的窄腰，用力将坐在自己跨上的人顶起来又按回去，那人被他干到嗓子里只能发出呼呼的喘息声，阴茎笔直的挺在他眼前，让他忍不住又撸了几把，直到对方哭着求饶，他才放开那根深色的肉棍，继续猛力攻击他敏感的穴道，“喜欢我这样干你吗陛下？”

“啊啊啊啊！！！！”Erik尖叫着从梦里坐起来，身前的挺立宣誓着他无处发泄的欲火，“FUCK！”他揉乱自己的发辫，起身往浴室走去。  
Erik想对这操蛋的禁欲生活说不了，瓦坎达很美，他承认，但他是个正常男人，不是个无欲无求的圣人，就算他妈的是一头真正的黑豹也得解决发情期啊！那么他们的国王...到底是如何解决这个的？  
Erik叼着那个索然无味的自制烟卷，躺在浴缸里回味了一下刚才的梦境，虽然他没看到那人的脸，但他几乎可以确定，坐在他身上扭腰的就是T’Challa...他管他叫陛下。  
他不知道T’Challa做爱时会是什么样，就像他不知道T’Challa到底有没有做过爱，那个人看起来就像完全禁欲一样，不抽烟不找妓女，哦瓦坎达没有妓女...偶尔喝点酒，也不会豪饮，T’Challa完全过的像个原始人，真他妈心疼这个国王。  
Erik一边缓慢的纾解自己的欲望，一边闭上眼睛幻想如果他当了国王会是什么样子？  
他会娶全瓦坎达最美的女人，管她愿不愿意，反正和Erik上过床的人最终都会愿意，然后他会引进威士忌、伏特加、烟草和大麻...当然还要弘扬嘻哈音乐，让孩子们见识什么是真正的流行，还有篮球！瓦坎达人好像除了放牧没有任何体育活动，他们就只会围着犀牛跑圈儿。  
而接到侍卫报告，已经潜入Erik房间的T’Challa并不清楚自己堂弟脑海中那些关于自己的旖旎幻想，他还认为Erik遇到了袭击，于是此刻，一个完全进入作战模式的黑豹正站在浴室里观看自己的堂弟自慰...还好他有头套，否则Erik会直接欣赏到T’Challa彻底陷入窘迫的表情。  
“你他妈到底什么时候能学会敲门？！”Erik在听到一声类似人类喉头发出的咕哝声时睁开了眼睛，然后他无法挽回的射在了水里...  
T’Challa按下面罩，露出他那颗充满歉意的头，“你在叫喊，我以为...”  
“你以为有人要杀了我？没错！我他妈就快要被自己的欲火杀死了！我可是个正常人陛下~”  
T’Challa沉吟了会，似乎在思考如何回答这个问题，紧接着他说，“你是要我为你介绍一个女朋友吗？”  
“Oh，come on...”Erik放弃似的低吼了一声，然后从水里站起来，赤裸的身体带出无数水渍，有些直接溅在了T’Challa的作战服上，年轻国王将这具身体尽收眼底，他礼貌的低下了头。  
Erik瞧见了，于是故意来到他面前，手臂越过T’Challa的肩膀取走挂在墙上的浴袍，T’Challa无法避免的又看了一遍Erik的下身，他只得将头转去了另一侧，Erik被他稚嫩的反应逗笑了，“看个同性的身体至于让你害羞成这样吗？”他和T’Challa差不多高，所以稍微凑近些说话就能把T’Challa的耳朵染红。  
这让Erik又想到了那个梦，T’Challa被他顶的几乎坐不稳，他深吸了一口气，国王晚间沐浴后的味道甜美清新，犹如一颗会被挖出雪白内里的椰肉，撬开他坚硬的外壳，你就能得到一个汁水淋漓的T’Challa，还有什么比这个更棒的呢？Erik在心里问自己，同时无法控制的又一次勃起了，那东西现在真真切切的就竖在T’Challa眼前，任谁都无法忽视。  
“女人，给我找个女人来，随便谁都行！”Erik几乎要咬住他哥哥的耳朵了，T’Challa哆嗦了一下，他的表情看起来依然算镇定，当然也有可能是装的，Erik得慢慢把他撬开。  
“瓦坎达没有从事这种职业的女性。”年轻国王咽下脑海中产生的所有不适感，抬头迎上了Erik的目光，他似乎想通过正面积极的探讨将今晚发生的一切扭转成一个关于道德的说教，这样他们日后就不会为此而尴尬，但Erik早就在多日的相处中摸清了T’Challa的惯用伎俩，他又往前挪了半步，直到T’Challa再也绷不住，整个人退到墙边。  
“你也看到了，一个手活并不能让我满足。”  
T’Challa不再说话，他知道Erik的意图了，对方在故意为难自己，看来谈话并不能解决今晚的麻烦。  
Erik将国王的沉默当做一种态度，他决定大胆的试探，反正T’Challa不会因为这个把他杀了，于是他拉住对方的手，按在了自己跳动的阴茎上，“或许你能想到办法？”  
T’Challa差点把爪子弹出来，那玩意儿的热度从手心一路传递到大脑，让他清楚的认知到了自己正握着他堂弟的性器官，并且那家伙还在被他碰到后又大了一圈，“Erik...”  
国王打算好言相劝，告诉对方即使不在乎性别，也该在乎血缘，然而什么都不在乎的Erik已经吻住了他，一个真正意义上的吻，差点咬破T’Challa的嘴唇，他用力刺入牙齿再舔去那点疼痛，反复几次直到T’Challa愿意打开紧闭的齿列，让Erik的舌头横冲直入，勾起他嘴里所有敏感的神经。  
Erik的吻技比T’Challa要好太多了，T’Challa几乎就是在被动的承受，要不是他开始主动抚摸起那根火热的老二，Erik差点就以为自己在亲吻一个假人。  
但是T’Challa的手活不算太出色，毕竟他不沉溺于这项运动，可这人是T’Challa，就算他只是一动不动的将手盖在Erik身上，也能让Erik硬到疼痛。  
Erik牵住他的手在自己的火热上摩擦，并持续不断的亲吻着T’Challa的嘴唇和脖子，那套他们共同拥有的作战服早就被前国王剥了个精光，“没做过这个？别担心哥哥，就只是一个相互告慰的夜晚，在部队里这很正常。”  
Erik说的风轻云淡，T’Challa也能理解这个，他们虽然封闭，但不封建，他只是不知道Erik要做到哪种程度，“你会做到最后吗？”于是他直言不讳的问出了口，Erik有点惊讶于他的接受程度，“那取决于你亲爱的~”  
“别这么叫我。”  
“看来你更喜欢禁忌点的~老哥！”  
T’Challa不是这个意思，他还想再解释，Erik却已经单方面宣布谈话时间结束了，他们倒在那张国王为他准备的大床上，很好，这是Erik搬进来的第一晚，看起来好像很符合主题。  
T’Challa被对方压在身下，Erik直接咬住了他的乳头，让他发出一声惊喘。  
国王仰起头抓住了床单，他很想问问，相互告慰要做到这个程度吗？但他猜Erik不会老老实实的回答，索性不再破坏气氛。  
Erik如他自己所言那样，对床伴十分慷慨，他用尽所能的伺候着国王陛下，让对方体会到什么才是真正的性爱。  
当他的舌头离开那对已经水淋淋被吸肿的乳尖时，T’Challa的眼睛里也蒙上了水雾，Erik将他的反应尽收眼底，然后几乎带着猛兽般的凶狠咬在了T’Challa的大腿内侧，对方痛呼一声差点挥拳，Erik却笑着吻过那块齿痕，充满诱惑的在他耳边安抚，“相信我，这样才刺激。”  
T’Challa疼的直出冷汗，他甚至怀疑Erik把他咬破了，感官在舒服和疼痛两者之间来回游离，Erik总能很快调动他的欲望，但又不给他一个痛快的释放，“你是故意的。”他斩钉截铁的打断了对方企图探入自己股间的动作。  
Erik无辜的眨了眨眼，“在美国，我只要付50美金就可以干很多事，而你什么都不做就能得到甜头，别总是抱怨太多，我的王。”  
T’Challa感觉受到了侮辱，他的眼睛重新变得清澈起来，“是你要这么做的！”  
“可我对强奸不感兴趣，尤其对方还是个木讷的丑男人。”Erik撒谎了，T’Challa在黑种人里何止称得上好看，简直好看过头了，尤其他穿那件神圣的白袍子时，找机会一定要让T’Challa穿着那件衣服被他操，光是这么想想Erik就能射出来。  
T’Challa反思了一下，确实是他自己让事情发展到了这一步，如果他不愿意，Erik根本不可能碰到他，更何况他还穿着黑豹制服。  
“好吧，我...我该怎么做？”国王像是下了莫大的决心，他局促的舔了舔唇，手掌僵硬的覆到Erik腿间。  
“你希望我如何取悦你？照你想到的做。”Erik将他拉起来，好直视T’Challa那双漂亮的眼睛，然后他的双手再一次捻住了对方依然挺立的乳头，带着薄茧的指腹擦出令人颤栗的快感，Erik就在他面前，T’Challa无处可逃的和他对视着，欲望逐渐染红了他的眼睛，他终于主动凑过去吻住了那个疯狂的男人，湿润的舌头夹裹着响亮的声音在彼此齿间纠缠，T’Challa放弃了自己毫无技术的摩擦，转而将双手搭在了Erik的脖子上将人拉近自己，这行为无异于在向Erik示弱，T’Challa想用行动告诉他，他不是不想，而是真的不善此道。  
Erik仁慈的搂紧他，揉着他的腰让彼此的勃起贴到一块，然后用腿圈紧对方，这样如果他们想，就可以靠摩擦直接得到快感，Erik做了几次，很快T’Challa就明白了，那家伙想看自己主动去蹭他，这没什么值得羞愧的，T’Challa不是个大姑娘，一旦决定和对方发生关系，他不会吝啬于付出，他只是不太会玩花样儿。  
Erik感到开心，一部分是因为脑海中的幻想成真，T’Challa，他的堂哥，瓦坎达的国王，正坐在他的怀里用阴茎去磨蹭自己，这是来自心理上的愉悦，另一部分是，Erik确实很想操他！  
“够了，”Erik将他们紧贴在一起的身体分开，然后站到了T’Challa面前，“把它舔湿。”  
一瞬间，T’Challa仰头看向突然居高临下的Erik，他的反应因舒服的性爱而稍显迟缓，直到那根跳动的肉棒就敲在嘴角，“除非你想让我直接操下面。”  
T’Challa为这粗俗的描述皱起眉头，然后他扶住Erik的阴茎，一点点吞进了嘴里，他笨拙的移动着自己的舌头，Erik的东西有点大，他根本做不到，没几下就要吐出来喘口气，唾液聚集在口腔顺着T’Challa的下巴流到了胸口，要不是他现在看起来汁水淋漓十分诱人，Erik几乎要以为他是故意在折磨自己。  
“好了，再这样我就快软了，转过去。”  
T’Challa一边深呼吸来缓解喉咙的不适，一边顺从的趴到了枕头上，Erik来到他身后，将他的屁股拉起来，然后在那干净的入口处按了按，“你刚才问我会不会做到最后，这完全取决于你，想要我操进去吗？”  
T’Challa不想，他听说这滋味不太好，于是诚实的摇了摇头，Erik发出一声快乐的大笑，“可惜我想。”然后他低下头咬住了T’Challa丰满挺翘的臀肉，并用舌尖在那上面轻柔的游走，直到深入他股间的裂缝，让那里一点点为自己打开。  
T’Challa绷的像一株仙人掌，他用牙齿咬住手臂来承受这令人感到恐惧的快感。  
当Erik撤出舌头换上手指时，T’Challa甚至松了口气，感谢黑豹神，终于结束了，他已经射出来了，但是Erik不知道。  
“你他妈怎么紧成这样？”Erik骂骂咧咧的又加了一根手指，直到T’Challa的高潮完全过去，他才放松下来，让那家伙继续开扩。  
年轻男人很快就找到了这具青涩身体里的敏感处，他揉了几下，确认是那后开始富有技巧的研磨起来，T’Challa被他堂弟用手指操到再次勃起，他大口的喘着气，闷哼声从枕头里传来让Erik十分满意，“叫出来。”他趴到T’Challa背上，咬住那男人的脖子，然后诱惑他开口。  
T’Challa想要甩开身体里的异样，他扭着腰躲避Erik的刺探，却因对方紧压着自己而多次蹭过Erik的阴茎，“扭得这么骚…等不及了？”  
闻言T’Challa不敢再动，他感觉枕头都快被自己的口水打湿了。  
“屁股翘起来！”Erik撤出手指在自己的阴茎上撸了几下，然后提起T’Challa的腰，让他跪在床上，“别喊疼，会把侍卫引来的哥哥~”  
T’Challa看了他一眼，大概是想说自己没那么软弱，但随即他后悔了，他就应该坚持己见守住最后的战线，现在他只能咬紧枕套，把痛呼声压在嗓子眼里。  
那真的是太疼了……比被Erik当初捅那一刀还要疼！  
Erik停在他紧窄的甬道里等他适应，T’Challa松开牙齿，大口的呼吸着，然后命令自己放松下来，Erik依然吻着他的脖子和耳朵，另一只手绕到他身前拢住已经软下去的阴茎，却摸到一手湿滑，“难怪刚刚紧成那样，看我发现了什么？一个喜欢被人舔屁股的国王...你就那么舒服吗？居然直接射出来。”  
Erik一边用这些下流的荤话逗弄T’Challa，一边小幅度的挺动着，当他感到越来越顺畅时，T’Challa的嗓子里发出了类似于哽咽的抽泣声。  
Erik笑了，他开始用力往前顶，退出去的部分越来越多，撞过去的速度越来越快，T’Challa无法承受的攥紧了拳头，后背像只受了惊的猫科动物一样弓起来，Erik吻着他的脊椎骨，将人用力按回到了床上，“才刚开始呢我的小王子~”  
T’Challa就快要维持不住自己的理智了，他大张着嘴还在和自己的声音做最后的抗拒，他知道Erik想听什么，也知道自己脑子里出现了多少淫荡下流的词汇，可一旦他撕开这个口子，他知道自己就会被沦为欲望的奴才。  
在Erik看来，这是人类毫无意义的挣扎，及时行乐有什么不对呢？已经改为面对面将T’Challa压在身下的人咬住对方丰满的嘴唇，将那张吝啬的嘴一点点拉开，然后盯着对方已经涣散的美丽眼珠，下身像打桩机一样快速的冲撞过那一片敏感的腺体。  
一滴泪水从T’Challa的眼角滑落，让他看起来可怜极了，“你都被我干哭了，还是不愿意叫出来吗堂哥？”  
T’Challa突然夹紧了身体，Erik知道他为此而敏感，他就是在故意这么做，他们的国王又快要高潮了，于是Erik握住T’Challa的根部，迎上那人诧异的表情，“你这样真紧。”  
“你这个疯子！”T’Challa想要推开还在他身体里耸动的人，却被对方突然拉了起来，T’Challa一下子就变成了坐在Erik身上的姿势。  
“自己动，把我吸出来，我就让你射。”Erik坏笑着捏了捏T’Challa硬到发疼的阴茎，示意他如果不照做，很可能被捏爆蛋蛋。  
T’Challa不怕被捏蛋蛋，他更多的是烦躁，这种被人控制住欲望的感觉相当糟糕。  
他深吸了口气，然后挪了挪自己的长腿，让它们能更好的支撑起来，而不是像条被干软的鱼尾巴。  
Erik期待的看着身上的人，他甚至兴奋到T’Challa也许随便挪一挪身体就能射出来的地步，“快点。”他顶了下跨催促对方，T’Challa被这动作刺激的又收缩了一下，“就是这样，动动你的小嘴美人儿~”  
这都是些什么称呼，国王懒得和这个流氓计较，他撑住Erik的胸膛，开始动作起来。  
头低下去的角度让Erik看不到他的表情，只知道那处火热的地带越来越紧，越来越热，T’Challa就像一个火山口，将他裹紧，然后用炙热的岩浆把他的理智都烧尽。  
Erik的呼吸加快了，他一眨不眨的盯着T’Challa起起落落的屁股，操他的，一个国王为什么在床上那么会扭？他深吸了好几口气才忍住射精的冲动，然后将T’Challa重新推倒在枕头里，露出他被性爱折磨到涣散的双眼，“给我记住这个！”  
火热的岩浆奔涌而出，洗刷过干涸的焦土，掀起的热浪足以焚毁一切。  
Erik趴在对方肩膀上大口的喘着气，他还是第一次在性爱里出现了幻觉，这感觉比瓦坎达的落日还要美妙，他找到了一个好屁股。

那一晚国王留宿在了N’Jadaka亲王的宫殿，据侍卫们讲，他第二天中午才出来，穿着黑豹作战服？而且看起来像是被意气风发的Erik狠狠揍了一顿的样子。  
“怎么可能？我哥哥有黑豹神力，又穿着作战服，怎么可能打不过Erik？”这是Shuri知道后的感想，她对自己的哥哥和自己研制的作战服向来深信不疑。  
“Erik可称不上是一个有品格的战士，也许他偷袭了陛下。”女将军看起来像等不及要将Erik刺穿了。  
而他们的国王，从离开Erik的房间就一个人躲在了那个高塔上，整整一天一夜。

“我哥哥最近很奇怪，他好像躲着所有人。”Shuri再一次见到Okoye时发表了自己的想法，就算出席议会T’Challa也比往常沉默，一星期了，他甚至没去过一次实验室。  
Okoye是T’Challa的亲卫队队长，时刻跟在国王身边，如果连Shuri都能发现的事情，她怎么会没注意到，只是女将军将这些全部猜想为国王正在对自己又一次逝去的感情进行缅怀，“听说Nakia现在负责美国那边的对外联络工作，她是不是太久没和陛下联系了？”  
“你认为是Nakia的原因吗？可我总觉得这事和Erik有关，记得那天发生的事情吗？T’Challa在他房间过了一夜，出来以后就这样了，你猜会不会是因为打架输给了Erik让他不高兴了？”  
“陛下从不会为一场比试而忧心，即便他输了，也只会在训练场上更加努力，而不是躲起来闹情绪。”  
“总之Erik一定脱不了关系，去问问就知道了！”  
“公主殿下，我奉劝您不要私自接触那家伙，他很危险。”  
“放心吧，我会小心的。”  
事实上T’Challa的沉默并不像小姑娘们所担心的那样，而是他的嗓子，自从那晚和Erik发生了关系，他已经连续一星期被那家伙纠缠了，有时是在他自己的房间，有时是Erik的浴室，有时甚至在那个高塔顶楼，Erik像被突然打开了什么开关一样，不知疲倦的在他身上发泄着多余的精力。  
为此T’Challa开始烦躁不安，他想躲开Erik，倒不是说性爱令他生厌，而是这样很难让他保持冷静，尤其对方是那个花样百出的Erik，T’Challa有时都怀疑人类怎么可以想出如此繁多的性爱技巧，真是太让人头疼了。  
昨晚他几乎又是一夜不眠，Erik将他顶在墙上的姿势让他把后背都磨红了，所以今天他只能穿一件白色的高领丝绸长袍，这种材料一出汗就会贴住肌肤，这感觉只会让T’Challa更加烦躁。  
敲门声响起，国王点点头，侍卫将门打开，是Okoye。  
“什么事？”见鬼，他哑的像台破收音机。  
“哦～你听起来像是不舒服？”Okoye最近很少听到国王说话，他怎么哑成这样。  
“夜晚有点受寒，没关系，说说你的来意吧。”  
Okoye挑了挑眉没有揭穿这个幼稚的谎言，她还是第一次听说喝了心形草的人会感冒？？但是她聪明的选择了不去窥探国王的私事，“是这样的，Shuri公主对您近来的异样很关心，她打算去找Eri...我是说N’Jadaka亲王，好好谈谈，公主殿下认为这事与对方有关，尽管我已向她表面了此次谈话存在风险，可她依然坚持不要侍卫陪同，出于殿下的安全考虑，我来向您汇报此事，希望得到您的意见。”  
T’Challa在听说Shuri去找Erik的第一秒钟就从椅子里弹了起来，他不知道Erik是否会对他们的关系保密，但直觉告诉他，Erik不会善待他妹妹，而Shuri也不会任凭Erik欺负，这两人私下碰面多半会拆间屋子。  
T’Challa抛开身体上的不适，一路跑到Erik的房间，就听见里面已经传来了争吵声。

“你胡说！James Brown几乎代表了R&B文化，如果连他都可以忽略，那就没人能被历史记住了！更别说他对Funk的影响。”  
“哦呼呼~听听，一个多么典型的老掉牙观念，小姑娘~让哥告诉你什么才是真正的流行，现在，把你那个随身听收起来，跟着哥去见识一下真正的R&B吧！”

T’Challa推开门就看见Shuri正戴着一支前几天由她亲自帮Erik制作的播放器耳机，而另一支在Erik耳朵里，两人一边听歌一边晃动脖子，Erik甚至就快跳起来了...他们听的很投入，谁都没注意到站在门口的T’Challa...  
“陛下？”  
“我认为我们的担心有些多余了Okoye。”

“Erik堂哥推荐的歌曲确实不错，但我还是喜欢经典守旧的，现在的音乐融合了太多电子音，没有那些纯粹的味道了。”回去路上，Shuri叽叽喳喳的和T’Challa探讨着刚刚听过的音乐，T’Challa揉了揉妹妹的脖子，“你第一次叫他堂哥。”  
Shuri自己都没发现，起初她确实抱着十二万分的警觉，带了全套装备过去打算和对方“谈谈心”，谁知道敲开门却发现Erik正在听音乐，他看起来心情不错，看见Shuri也没找茬，而是主动递给她一支耳机，告诉她正在唱歌的是目前最出色的黑人歌手，然后他们就说唱音乐展开了热烈的探讨，直到T’Challa的出现打破了年轻人之间的气氛。  
“他现在变得好一些了。”  
“你也觉得吗？”  
“这都是你的功劳，是你让他安静了下来。”  
Shuri只是就事论事，T’Challa却想到了其他方面，他可没有忽视刚才女孩们离开时Erik看自己的眼神，他火辣的目光就黏在自己的长袍上，当T’Challa瞪他时，他舔了舔嘴唇，湿漉漉的舌尖在那丰满的唇部留下了透明的液体，这画面让国王没忍住干咳了一声，然后落荒而逃似的跟着Shuri她们一起离开了。  
事实上，T’Challa很高兴Shuri能和Erik和平共处，他希望全瓦坎达都能接受Erik，当然这得Erik先表率。  
年轻国王坐在办公桌后面开始阅览今天的国际形势，敲门声又响了，他今天可真忙，“进来。”  
“陛下，N’Jadaka亲王在门外求见。”  
“……”T’Challa想到了对方刚刚那个火热的眼神，同时又想到了自己身后那个火热的部位，决定使用一回国王特权，“告诉他，中午我会和他共进午餐，现在不要让任何人打扰我，我要工作。”  
“遵命陛下！”  
女武士退了出去，令人感到欣慰的是，Erik真的就此离开了，他没闹事也没有无视国王的命令，很好，这是个良好的开始不是吗？  
接近中午时，侍从问T’Challa要在哪里用餐，全情投入到工作中的国王完全忘记了早上的约定，直接在书房吃完了午餐，并继续下午的工作。  
而Erik，第一次被人放了鸽子的杀人狂魔，穿上了他自认为最隆重的袍子，在房间里傻等了一天。  
“Very~well！”Erik露出一个冷漠的微笑，然后撕碎了身上花纹繁复的棕色绵袍，穿回他那件和浴袍差不多样式的黑色开衫，大摇大摆的走出了宫殿，他倒要看看，如果连国王都可以不遵守约定，那么自己又会得到什么后果。  
侍卫们看到他想离开王宫纷纷亮出兵器，Erik嘲讽的捏了捏拳头，“我当初可不是来这度假的！”  
等T’Challa接到Erik逃走的消息时，他才意识到自己可能犯了个错误，一个在别人眼中并不重要，但对Erik来说却意义非凡的错误。  
Erik从实验室里醒来已经快半年了，这期间他特立独行，从不参加族长聚会或是家族聚餐，一日三餐都有人送去他的房间，有时想想，确实和坐牢差不多。而如今，他愿意和Shuri聊流行音乐，愿意等T’Challa一起用午餐，T’Challa却忘记了这个约定，尽管他从没把这当做一次正经的约会，却是Erik难得让步的一次。  
T’Challa叹了口气，“我搞砸了所有努力。”他用手心搓了把脸，然后站起身离开了书房。  
“他朝哪走的？”T’Challa来到宫殿门口，地上躺了一片侍卫，看来Erik还没走远。  
“边境方向。”一个卫兵捂着肚子回答。  
T’Challa不相信因为一次爽约Erik就要离开瓦坎达了，但那是疯狂的Erik，谁又说的准呢？  
他只知道自己不想让Erik就这样走掉。  
他用奇莫由珠联系了Shuri，让她帮忙调动摄像头来寻找Erik的下落，自己则骑上马往边境方向赶去。  
一路上都有人朝国王致敬，T’Challa维持着礼貌的笑容穿过市集，然后用漫不经心的态度和人们打听亲王的踪迹，但是没人知道，看来他们的前特工打定主意要玩躲猫猫了。  
“Shuri，我这边看来找不到他了，他应该是伪装了自己。”  
“别担心哥，当初救他时我就已经在他身体里装了追踪器。”  
“什么？！”  
“万一哪天他杀了你之后跑掉了怎么办？但是我一直没监视过他，所以你得等我一下，让我把系统打...哇哦看看我发现了什么？Erik昨天是在你房间里过的夜？？！”  
“……你给我干点正事！”  
“前天也是？！！”  
“S!H!U!R!I！”  
“啊好了好了，他在...哦他在这！我看到他了，等我把地图调大，这里是边境部落的南边，哎？这房子有些眼熟...好像是...好像是白狼的住处！”  
白狼？T’Challa扬起马鞭朝冬兵的房子跑去，同时在关闭对话前朝Shuri怒吼了一声，“把Erik的活动记录给我删了！”  
“你们俩现在关系挺不错的？”  
“……”  
T’Challa伏在马背上，丝绸长衫被风灌满让他看上去像个要起飞的风筝，他在心里默默祈祷Erik别和冬兵发生冲突，这两人看起来谁都不像好沟通的。

Erik本来没想跑这么远，可当他在集市听几个孩子讨论一个叫白狼的外乡人时，他立刻来了兴趣，一个白种人？非常好！Erik双眼放光，他很有可能是个美国人，而他现在太需要和一个美国人聊聊天了。  
结果这个美国人根本不记得美国了...Erik只能坐在茅草屋里跟他聊美国的队长，“我只听说过他，在很小的时候，没亲眼见过这位英雄。”大兵实话实说，Steve在他们这代孩子眼中几乎只在睡前故事里出现过，当人们听说他还活着时，他就变成了神话故事。  
“Steve确实是个英雄。”Bucky在说到自己的朋友时脸上带有一种温柔的光芒，Erik见过这种表情，“他是你男朋友吗？”  
“Steve？不，当然不，我们是好朋友。”  
“他不接受你？古板！”  
“？我们真的只是好朋友。”  
“随便你自欺欺人吧，反正人们都这样。”Erik想到了他自己，放在以前他会一走了之，他从不留恋任何环境，既然国王没的当，留下又不能杀人，他自己都不知道这生活到底是为了什么，首先被他想到的就是T’Challa，那张云淡风轻的淡漠脸孔，还有他动情时会皱起的眉毛，和那双因为舒服而流泪的眼睛。  
“你在想一个人。”  
Erik吐掉嘴里的草杆，“别以为你能看透我。”  
“这没什么难的，我以前好像当过特工，别人说的，所以我应该很擅长观察人们的表情。”  
“呵...我以前也当过特工，我建议你立刻跟美国队长表白宝贝儿。”Erik翻了个白眼，Bucky没再说话，他起身去倒了杯水，那玩意装在木头罐里，看上去挺难喝的，“这是什么见鬼的东西？”  
“是玉米和菠菜煮的水，Steve说这些食物都是能够促进记忆力的。”  
“你的队长破坏了我一整天的食欲。”  
“其实喝习惯了还可以，要来一杯吗？”  
Erik犹豫了几秒，然后肚子发出了一声咕噜，Bucky不再询问他的意见，直接笑着给他倒了一杯，“我这还有些煮熟的玉米，要来点吗？”  
喝完一整杯蔬菜汁的Erik已经不想再吃任何与菠菜或是玉米有关的东西了，“爱情真伟大，不过我得走了，要不然待会会被一个讨厌的家伙追上，很高兴和你聊天美国人，后会无期了~”  
“他就是你口中那个讨厌的家伙吗？”Bucky没理会他的调侃，而是指了指站在门口的T’Challa，由于刚从马上下来，T’Challa还有些喘，“下午好，中士。”  
“你好，陛下。”  
“动作可真快。”Erik咕哝了一句，将杯子用力砸在了桌子上，他似乎不打算和T’Challa打招呼，径直撞过他堂哥的肩膀朝远处走去。  
“他像个闹脾气的孩子。”Bucky摊摊手，将已经裂开的木头杯子丢掉。  
“他确实。”T’Challa叹了口气，再次骑上马打算去追Erik，“下次再来看你白狼。”  
“但是他留恋这里，或是说留恋某人，我不知道，我们没聊太多。”  
T’Challa因这句话停顿了一下，然后他轻声的说了句谢谢，就追着Erik远去了。  
Erik走在前面，T’Challa骑在马背上慢悠悠的跟着他，好几次Erik想停下来将他赶走，因为T’Challa的沉默，同时又因为T’Challa找到了他。  
最终他们走到了那个决战过的水务瀑布，可以看到脚下的山谷和远处的宫殿，落日在山峦间不断西沉，T’Challa从马上下来走到Erik身边，“抱歉。”  
“为了什么？”  
“为了我没能遵守午餐的约定。”  
“呵，这算什么，你是国王，能被你召见共进午餐的我才应该感恩戴德。”  
“Erik...”  
“我还以为你救我是因为愧疚，原来你就喜欢捡一些快要死的回来。”  
T’Challa知道他指的是谁，冬兵，还有罗斯，他曾经一次次和Erik强调瓦坎达不能公布于众的原因，结果自己一次次的接纳了不止一个外乡人，尽管那都是出于品德，然而在Erik的世界观中，人不存在重要与否，每个人最终都会死，至于怎么死的，和他无关。  
“我曾经...以为是白狼杀死了我父亲，所以满世界的追杀他，想要为我父亲报仇。”  
Erik知道这个新闻，不管是谁干的，他感谢那个炸死了自己杀父仇人的家伙，“后来你发现他不是真凶？”  
“没错，真正的凶手另有其人，我抓住了他，然后把他交给了警察。”  
“什么？”Erik以为泽莫早就死在黑豹的铁爪之下了。  
“因为报仇并不能让我感到真正的快乐，就算我杀了他，我父亲也已经不在了，更何况他那样做也是为了给家人报仇，却伤害了无辜的人，这就是仇恨所带来的影响，它会让我们失去理智，成为一个连自己都不认识的杀人机器。”  
“你在说我吗？”Erik怒视着T’Challa平静的眼睛。  
“想想你的父亲Erik，他会因为你后来的所作所为而感到光荣吗？”  
Erik想到那个自责的目光和沉重的叹息，一把推开T’Challa向悬崖边走去，“我他妈当然知道杀人不对，可我有什么办法？！你们杀死他时我才只有8岁！我母亲为了养活我去卖血而得了艾滋病！你一个王子，你懂什么生存？！！不杀人我早就死在奥克兰的贫民区了！”  
T’Challa从没有像现在这样痛苦过，在他知道Erik还活着时他就已经每时每刻都处在愧疚之中了，但听对方亲口说出那些经历又是另一回事，他红着眼睛想去碰一碰Erik的手臂，却被人甩到一旁，“你在可怜我吗？还是你以为脱光了让我操就能弥补我？实话告诉你，我只不过把你当成一个泄欲的工具，国王又怎样？在床上扭起来比奥克兰的妓女都要骚，你的百姓知道这个吗？”Erik朝T’Challa露出一个残忍的笑容，他狠话说尽，希望能以此激怒T’Challa，他们从前在这里争夺王位，如今也该在这里为这奇怪的关系做个了断了。  
T’Challa并没有像他预计的那样陷入发狂，但Erik确实成功激怒了这头黑豹，“如果你想打架，不需要找借口，我说过了随时奉陪。”  
“好啊！”Erik脱掉他的黑色开衫，露出精装的身体，T’Challa也脱掉了白色罩袍，他身上还留有昨晚欢爱的痕迹，Erik忍不住朝他吹了个口哨，“你就是这么当国王的？”  
T’Challa无视他的挑衅，将袍子扔到了岩石上，夜晚悄然降临，他们在星空与峡谷间展开了激烈的搏斗。  
作为一名王位继承人，T’Challa所学的招式更加光明正大，他太容易就被Erik摸清了路数，而长期浸染在暗杀任务中的杀人狂魔用招却要狠辣的多，特工办事一向喜欢速战速决不留活口。  
十几分钟过去了，T’Challa从被动的防守中被对方一点点激怒，他开始反击，Erik发出兴奋的大笑，“这就对了哥哥，让我看看你真正的本事！”  
T’Challa不是打不过Erik，而是在心形草的影响下这样太有失公允，他本来只想等Erik发泄够了就结束这场争斗，谁知道那家伙真的想杀了他一样，每一招都是死招。  
猫咪也是有脾气的，而猫科动物都是夜行者，相比较Erik靠招式判断动作，T’Challa靠视力更容易得手，他借助岩石间的距离来回弹跳，然后趁Erik失去对他方向的掌控时直接朝对方的脚踝扫了过去，Erik被他绊倒了，水流灌进鼻腔，眼前不受控制的开始模糊，T’Challa将他从水里提出来甩到悬崖边，“投降！你现在打不赢我的。”  
“呵...没记错的话，上一次从这里被扔下去的人是你。”  
T’Challa将他勒进手肘，Erik的呼吸越来越微弱，“我说投降Erik！”  
“有本事……杀...了我...”  
处于上风的男人突然就松开了手，原来Erik想杀的不是他，而是他自己。  
“Erik...”  
“你今天…不杀了我...迟早我还会杀了你的。”Erik躺在T’Challa怀里，平静的开口。  
“那就来杀了我吧，但只有你活着的时候才行，如果你死了，也许下一秒我就会死在别人手里。”  
Erik望向T’Challa的眼睛，在他的印象里，T’Challa从没有像此刻这般疯狂，“你竟然用自己的生命来要挟我？看来这里疯的不止我一个。”  
T’Challa不再跟他废话，他快速低下头咬住Erik的嘴唇，还因为力气太大而撞破了那男人的嘴角，Erik发出轻微的痛呼，然后拽着T’Challa的脖子将人压回到身下，重新拿走了主导权，“吻技还是那么差劲。”  
水流将两人身上擦破的血痕带入谷底，同时卷起新的情欲浪花，在Erik的啃咬下，T’Challa身上又增添了新的痕迹，“天气越来越热了，我不想总穿着高领衫。”国王委婉的提出抗议，Erik却笑着在他脖子上又狠狠的加了一口，“看你痛苦我才开心。”  
T’Challa不管他的疯言疯语，他指了指崖边的洞穴，“去那边。”那里直通山下，平台是用来为国王加冕的地方，不该被亵渎。  
“古板！”  
“是尊重Erik，就像我也尊重你的挑战一样，人们活着渴望被尊重，那就需要我们同样尊重别人。”  
“做爱也不能让你放弃说服教育我吗？”Erik从后面搂紧他，然后叼着他的耳朵，舌尖在那对圆润的耳廓里反复舔舐，直到T’Challa发出轻喘。  
洞穴里黑漆漆的，路也不平，T’Challa的袍子太薄，垫在地上于事无补，Erik只好把自己的毛料开衫铺平，然后让T’Challa坐在他身上，“来吧，我知道你现在视力比我好，为了避免我进错洞，今晚的主动权在你亲爱的。”  
T’Challa生平第一次想翻白眼，或是说脏话，Erik耍流氓的方式和他做爱的方式一样花样百出。  
可他只犹豫了一秒钟，就坐在了Erik的大腿上，T’Challa低头去解Erik的裤子，那根火热的老二已经半脖了，Erik发现自己从前没这么容易勃起的，尤其是和妓女混久了，他甚至需要对方帮他口半天才会有反应，现在T’Challa随便看他一眼都能引起他的欲望，他可能是准备烂死在瓦坎达了。  
T’Challa用力扒着Erik的作战靴裤，被水流弄湿的衣服紧贴在身上非常不好脱，Erik帮了他一把，让两人以最快的速度脱了个精光。  
T’Challa重新来到Erik腿间，修长的手指拢住那人的大家伙，然后缓慢的揉搓起来，等Erik真正勃起后，他低下头含进了嘴里。  
“嘶~你还真是喜欢它哈？每次都要尝尝味道。”  
Erik舒服的仰起头，双手按住T’Challa的头发，柔软的短发刺激着Erik手指上的每一根神经，让他爽的不停耸腰。  
T’Challa终于适应这个了，他不再感到作呕或是流眼泪，偶尔还能为Erik做几个深喉，但是和Erik比起来依然稍显稚嫩。  
“也许我们可以不用做到最后？”Erik突然提议，T’Challa惊诧的看向对方，发现那人正别扭的盯着山洞，“一会还要骑马回去，我可不想被你牵连。”T’Challa笑了，不光因为Erik开始学会为他考虑，还有Erik愿意跟他回去。  
“但回去后我会让你加倍补偿的。”  
T’Challa的笑容消失了，他乖乖低下头重新投入自己的工作，Erik的手指来到他身后，分开他火热的入口，指尖就着收缩的空隙钻了进去，他没全部进去，就在穴口浅浅的戳刺着，然后享受T’Challa足以融化自己的嘴巴，真他妈棒透了！  
当Erik就快要射出来时，他将T’Challa转了个方向趴在自己身上，没等性事青涩的国王明白过来，Erik就已经把对方的老二吞进了嘴里，T’Challa舒服的喘了口气，因为Erik的一根手指还在他身体里，前列腺被来回揉弄的快感让T’Challa头脑发沉，他弓起背发出呜咽的叫声，这声音在山洞里扩大，变成了羞耻的海浪，T’Challa再次将Erik的硬物吞进口中，以此来阻止自己制造更多回响。  
可是水润的吞吐声并没有停下，那声音正侵袭着T’Challa的耳膜，让他全身燥热，甚至颤抖，黑暗放大了敏感的神经，T’Challa终于先一步射了出来，Erik知道，可他没躲，那些液体被他尽数吞进了嘴巴，然后吐出来，抹在了T’Challa的入口，“我现在帮你做好润滑，这样待会我们一回去我就能直接操进你这湿滑的小洞了。”  
Erik还没射，T’Challa刚刚经历过高潮，身体敏感的像个在风中不停抖动的麦秆，Erik将那些精液送进他的身体里，然后仔仔细细的涂抹了一圈，当那根手指撤离时，甚至因他高潮的紧缩发出啵的一声挽留，“啧啧~我真想现在就进去，不如我们别等回去了怎么样？”  
这下T’Challa切切实实的翻了个白眼，然后吐出了从刚才就把他嘴角撑到疼痛的大家伙，直接坐到了那根东西上面，他一只手扶住Erik的勃起，一只手搂紧对方的脖子，让自己慢慢往下沉。  
进入总是困难的，好在Erik已经帮他做了半天润滑，那里现在湿润柔软，除了有些紧，对Erik的尺寸来说，他永远不可能轻易接纳。  
T’Challa一边往下沉，一边吸着气，Erik扶着他的腰，时不时去舔他的乳头，他喜欢这样主动的T’Challa，尤其现在黑暗的环境和流水的声音，让T’Challa比以往都更加大胆。  
“呼~你真棒宝贝儿，全吃进去了，现在动动你的腰，我喜欢看你扭腰。”Erik用双手揉搓着T’Challa柔滑的后背，那些肌肉没有成结，而是呈流线型排列在脊骨两侧，非常美好的身体，当他开始向上抬起时，Erik正好能够吸吮到他的脖子和胸口，还有他敏感的耳朵和火热的口腔。  
T’Challa双手抱住Erik的头，让他埋在自己胸前的动作可以更加顺畅，他小幅度的耸动着自己，这样细微的快感仿佛让他们更加亲密，相比那些猛烈的撞击，T’Challa更喜欢这个。  
“想让我吻你吗？”Erik抬起头，手指抚过T’Challa喘着热气的嘴唇，T’Challa刚要回答他，Shuri的传讯响起，他忘了告诉对方自己已经找到Erik了。  
现在情况比较棘手，如果他接通奇莫由珠，Shuri就会知道他们的秘密，但如果他不接，Shuri很可能直接根据Erik身体里的追踪器找过来，所以他们得速战速决了！  
“用力Erik...再深点！”T’Challa摁掉通讯器，搂紧Erik的脖子，对方诧异的挑起眉，然后热情的执行了国王的命令。  
Erik将T’Challa不停的往上顶，T’Challa绝望的陷在这焦虑的快感中，“再快点Erik...唔嗯...哈啊...啊...嗯...”  
Erik比他还要难受，T’Challa低沉压抑的声音在山洞里回荡，像催情剂，像工兵蚁，更像一条淬了剧毒的蟒蛇，将他的心脏紧紧缠绕住，“闭嘴你这个骚货，你想让我早泄吗？！”  
T’Challa就是这么想的。  
Erik凶狠的堵住了那张嘴巴，用他的舌头去蹂躏那男人，他已经忘记了当初是谁执意想听国王叫床的。

当Shuri顺着追踪器赶到时，T’Challa和Erik已经穿好了衣服，就如同T’Challa计算的那样，他妹妹只用了不到10分钟就赶来了，这对Erik来说简直就是莫大的耻辱，他现在看起来就像一只欲求不满的暴躁雄狮。  
“还没和好？”Shuri悄悄扯了扯她哥哥的袍子，被Erik瞪了一眼，“他凶我干嘛？”  
T’Challa强装微笑摇了摇头，尽力去忽略某种液体正顺着大腿往下流的窘境，他今天穿了双凉鞋...还好天黑。  
“我猜这回你赢了，所以那家伙不高兴？”大部队往回走的路上，Shuri又一次问到Erik不开心的理由，她觉得Erik会来加冕台，除了和T’Challa干一架，也没什么可做的了，这时T’Challa无比感谢女孩们的善解人意。

回到宫殿，国王把自己锁进了浴室，然后脱掉已经被彻底弄脏的裤子，刚刚在马背上他几乎要被这感觉逼疯了，再看Erik，故意朝他丢去一个个下流的眼神，T’Challa转过头，假装没看到。  
敲门声再次响起时，Erik告诉他自己搞到了一颗奇莫由珠，“我跟小姑娘说，以防下次我想出去散散心而联络不上大家时，最好能给我配个电话，于是她给了我这个，只需按一下我手里这个通讯器，这小玩意就会震个不停...”  
T’Challa当然知道瓦坎达的电话怎么用，“你要和我连接信号吗？”可他已经趟进被子打算睡觉了，“明天再说。”  
Erik笑笑，将那颗珠子握在手里，然后跳上床拥住了对方，“那就明天再说~”他记得T’Challa明天有议会，看来他们清纯的国王对情趣用品一无所知...

如果议会大厅里有人仔细观察，就会发现他们的国王此刻额头正布满汗水，连同紧握的双手都能看到暴起的青筋，还有他发红的脖子，他似乎在极力忍耐着什么，坐立难安的表情让他看起来十分焦虑。  
“陛下？”Okoye凑到国王身边刚想关切的询问一下，就被T’Challa条件反射的躲开了，女将军露出更加疑惑的表情。  
“抱歉，我...在想事情。”  
“你看起来不太好？”  
“是，让会议暂停10分钟，我去去就来。”  
“遵命。”  
T’Challa几乎是从王位上逃走的，族长们没有对日理万机的国王多加询问，他们继续着刚刚讨论的议题，只有Okoye，对国王投以了忧心的眼神，T’Challa最近太奇怪了。  
回到房间，国王将门用力关严，然后虚脱般的靠在了墙上，他松开领口急促的喘息着，而那个正躺在他床上的男人还在持续不断的按着手里的通话器，“怎么样？有没有爽到？”  
T’Challa瞪着他，大步走上前去掐住了Erik的脖子，“你太过分了！”  
“是谁亲口答应我，会补偿我的，怎么？国王说话一直都这么没信用吗？”男人丝毫不介意被T’Challa握住的咽喉，T’Challa此刻抖的根本握不紧东西，他舔了一口那人手腕上细弱的动脉，对方立刻像被电到了一般松开钳制，火光仿佛顺着血管钻入皮囊，让T’Challa全身敏感的发疼。

今天早上，国王还没有彻底清醒就被身后异样的碰触打断了睡眠，“让我再睡会。”他挥开身后捣乱的手，却被那人攥住了胳膊，“昨天中午你放了我鸽子，晚上又耍花招让我提前射出来，我在想该让你怎么补偿我呢哥哥？”  
这下T’Challa终于清醒了，他被人拉住手，对方那根火热的勃起就贴在自己的入口，“我一会有议会。”  
“所以我提早叫醒你了。”Erik凑近嗅了嗅T’Challa颈间残留的沐浴乳味，甜蜜的果香立刻攥紧了他的欲望，“你像一颗熟透的蜜桃儿。”说着还用那根怒气腾腾的大家伙顶了顶T’Challa的屁股，圆润的头部在男人窄小的股缝间来回滑动着，惹得两人都有些动情。  
T’Challa红着耳朵向后扬起头，露出脆弱敏感的脖子，方便Erik留下更多湿漉漉的吻痕，Erik喜欢咬他，那些印子在T’Challa身上留下又消失直到出现新的，这一切都彰显了Erik疯狂的占有欲。  
“我真想尝尝你的血是不是也这么甜？”  
T’Challa呜咽一声，手指探到下身，被Erik捏住了一起握住他已经勃起的阴茎，两人共同抚慰着这具身体，仿佛在完成一个神圣的仪式。  
“被我摸舒服还是你自己摸舒服？”  
这问题对于T’Challa来说毫无意义，但Erik想看他脸红，听他不自在的回答这些荤话，Erik觉得有意思极了。  
“我在问你呢陛下？”  
Erik几乎从不叫他的名字，T’Challa不知道这是否意味着Eric依然仇视着他父亲一脉，但他没去过多计较这些，就像他依然喊他Erik一样。  
“如果你继续说下去，我就必须洗澡换衣服了。”T’Challa看了眼床头的荧光屏，时间不早了。  
“没关系亲爱的，我没打算做完。”  
T’Challa深深的看了他一眼，他们俩明明都已经有感觉了，而现在时间也还够，他猜Erik在计划什么。  
果然，对方拿出了昨晚那颗通讯珠，Erik没有其他装备，目前他就只有这一对珠子，连条手链都串不齐，但是这样就足够了，他将其中一颗珠子凑到T’Challa眼前，然后含在嘴里，T’Challa有些迷惑了，“这个不是这样用的。”  
“没错，这个是要放在你身体里的。”  
“什么？？”T’Challa像是没听懂一样，然而Erik已经将他压在了床上。  
“放开我！”  
“嘘～～～守卫还在外面。”  
被压住的国王看了眼紧闭的大门，如今侍卫已经习惯了他们在彼此房间过夜的行为，T’Challa将其解释为“心灵治疗”，Shuri露出一个“这是哪个世纪说法”的表情，但总算没人怀疑过。  
Erik一边抬起T’Challa的腰，一边咬着他的耳朵，“带着它去议会厅，昨天所有事一笔勾销。”  
T’Challa想甩开身上的压制，Erik已经将珠子推向了深处，并起身朝门口走去，“国王需要沐浴更衣了。”他朝外边喊到。  
T’Challa在侍卫进来前的最后一秒拉紧了睡袍，然后面无表情的朝浴室走去，该死的Erik！  
由于通讯珠个头不算太大，整个早上T’Challa几乎要忘记自己身体里还埋了颗定时炸弹，直到Erik拨通电话，还在发言的国王像被人突然按在了电椅上，整个人从王位上弹了起来。  
“陛下？”  
“我…突然……想到一个好……点子！！”T’Challa咬牙切齿的夹紧双腿，极力忽略从身体内部层层外溢的快感，直到此刻逃回房间。

“看来确实很爽~”  
“拿出去！”  
“自己拿啊，你又不是没有手。”始作俑者向后倒去，他惬意的躺在枕头里的样子就像一只慵懒的美洲豹，Erik似笑非笑的盯着T’Challa颤抖的嘴唇，犹如盯住一直可怜的羚羊。  
T’Challa起身往浴室走去，却被Erik拽住了手腕，“你没时间了，陛下~”  
议会上国王中途离席，除非是天大的事，否则他不能离开太久，T’Challa闭上眼，最终放弃了抵抗，他快速的脱掉裤子，将手探到自己身后，那个还在他体内不断震动的小珠子被Erik推的很深，在议会厅里他要紧紧夹住不能让它掉出来，而现在他又要用力往外挤，T’Challa试了几次都没能摸到，他越焦急就越是找不到方法，加上Erik就在他眼前看着的事实也让他不可抑制的产生了反应，从早上就一直兴奋的器官流出了可怜的透明前液。  
T’Challa叹了口气来到Erik面前，脸上尽是愤怒与不悦，“帮我拿出来！”  
“你这是什么态度？”  
“Erik！”  
“我偏不呢？”  
T’Challa又哆嗦了一下，他跪到床边，裤子还挂在膝盖上，然后垂下身体搂住了Erik的脖子，小声的在那个男人耳边发出请求，“Please N’Jadaka~”  
Erik吸了口气，他们都明白这名字象征了什么，Erik只是他的一个代号，是他在另一个世界生存的基本需要，N’Jadaka才是他活着的意义，是他的归属，也是他们之间血缘的证明。  
“狡猾的黑豹。”男人咬住T’Challa的耳朵，顺着他小巧的耳垂舔到下巴，再到嘴边，他一边用舌头轻柔的描绘着T’Challa的唇线，一边将手伸进那具火热的身体，“只是我的手指而已，别夹那么紧。”  
这是条件反射，T’Challa在心里反驳，可这些话在他们唇齿间传递时完全变了味道，T’Challa差不多已经软倒在Erik的胸膛上了，他们保持着接吻的状态，Erik用舌头模仿着抽插的动作，从他丰满水润的唇间来回滑动着，手指也故意弯曲又伸直，就是迟迟不肯将东西拿出来。  
T’Challa发出难以忍耐的哼声，他用下身在Erik的腹部来回蹭着，那些凸起的刺青就像他体内的小珠子，让他发狂。  
敲门声在这时打破了房间内火热的情事，Okoye关切的声音在门外响起，“陛下，您还好吗？”  
T’Challa被吓得用力收缩了一下，刚好Erik将珠子按住了他的前列腺，T’Challa甚至没反应过来就射了Erik一肚子，男人发出低沉的坏笑，在T’Challa唇角留下一个响亮的吻，然后用两根手指夹出了那颗坚硬的钢珠，“等你回来。”  
T’Challa强忍着刚经历过高潮敏感的神经，穿好衣服来到门口，他深吸了几口气，随后打开门和女将军一同离开了。  
大门关上之前，Okoye瞥到了门厅沙发上Erik昨天穿过的那件黑色开衫，“陛下...”  
“嗯？”  
“您最近是不是和N’Jadaka亲王走的太近了？”  
T’Challa深深的看了身边的女人一眼，“这样不好吗？”  
“我认为你仍需小心他。”  
“放心吧Okoye，在这个宫殿里，如果我死了，他就永远得不到王位了。”  
“可是陛下...”  
“走吧，族长们还在等我呢。”  
事实上Okoye是想说，你们俩现在看起来亲密的让人浮想联翩，真希望当初那个跑来抢王位的killmonger还记得自己回来的目的。

议会持续到接近午餐，族长们没有回去，黑色屋顶的宫殿内乐声不断，T’Challa在午宴开始前回到了自己寝宫，Erik不在，侍卫说他回房间了，那家伙正在玩桌球。  
“一起吃饭？”T’Challa背着手站到桌球台前，正好看到Erik叼着烟卷一杆进洞，“好球。”  
被称赞的男人直起身来到国王面前，双手握住球杆懒散的支撑着地面，“就我们两个？”他的眼睛盯着T’Challa的嘴唇，语气十足像个在调戏贵公子的小混混。  
T’Challa面不改色的看着他，“还有其他部落的首领。”  
Erik后退一步，抗拒之情溢于言表，“不去。”  
国王想到他会拒绝了，但他想将Erik带到族人面前，让他以一个亲王的身份出席午宴，Erik要想留在瓦坎达，就必须接受大家，同时让大家也接受他。  
“如果你去了...”T’Challa沉吟一下，确保Erik朝他投来感兴趣的目光，“今晚你可以做任何你想做的事。”  
Erik摸了摸自己的下巴，拉住对方的腰用力将人带进怀里，“还有什么是我没做过的吗？”  
在Erik快要吻住自己时，T’Challa抬手抵住了他结实的胸膛，“我以为你花样儿挺多的呢。”  
Erik挑起眉瞪着似笑非笑看不出在盘算什么的堂兄，“你就这么想把我介绍给大家？不惜拿自己做诱饵？”  
“那要看回报率了N’Jadaka亲王，更何况，就算你不出席午宴，我想今晚你也不会乖乖让我睡个好觉的。”  
T’Challa说的没错，Erik露出一个赞叹的微笑，“所以我更加不会去了，毕竟对于我来说，回报率上没差。”  
“可我记得你说过对强奸不感兴趣，尤其是我这样一个木讷的丑男人。”  
Erik干咳一声用以掩饰被人揭穿的窘迫，他最近何止对T’Challa感兴趣，简直感兴趣的过了头。  
“好吧，如果我出席午宴，你愿意做任何事？”  
“只要不是损害瓦坎达或是其他国家利益的。”  
“一言为定。”  
“我已经为你准备好衣服了。”  
随着国王一声命令，侍从为Erik奉上了新的服装，纯黑色，绣着浅金花纹与文字。  
“你把我打扮的像个要加冕的王子。”  
“你本来就是个王子N’Jadaka。”  
Erik望向T’Challa流光溢彩的眼睛，那里面写满了信任与期待，“我现在杀了你就可以真的加冕了。”  
为他换衣服的侍从吓的扔掉了手里的梳子，Erik则发出欢快的大笑，“怎么，瓦坎达不允许开玩笑吗？”  
“瓦坎达没人拿杀戮开玩笑。”T’Challa挥退了惊恐的侍从，捡起木梳，亲自为Erik梳起了头发。  
“我哪知道她胆子那么小？”Erik闭上眼睛坐在那，感受T’Challa的手指抚过他头顶的感觉，T’Challa的动作很轻缓，好像怕弄疼他一样。  
“这和胆量无关Erik，你在拿刺杀国王的事情说笑，这说明你不尊重国王，或者说你对国王的行为感到不满，想要将他置于死地。”T’Challa的声音轻柔缓慢却掷地有声的回响在Erik心中，他思考了一下关于T’Challa上任国王以来的种种，似乎找不到一个可以名正言顺推翻他的理由。T’Challa太温和了，善良的个性让他包容一切，甚至饶恕仇敌，可他越是这样完美，Erik就越是感到愤怒，他想撕掉这人伪善的面具，想要所有人都看到他的缺陷，想要T’Challa朝自己痛下杀手以此来证明谁都不是完美的，没有天生的王者！可是此刻T’Challa只是站在他身后安静的帮他梳头，阳光洒在他身上，他看上去是那样的美好，Erik颤抖着自己酸涩的眼眶，将那丝愤怒强压回心底。  
T’Challa将发髻在Erik脑后打了个结，然后吻上他的头顶，“这样看起来好多了。”  
Erik看向T’Challa映在镜中的笑脸，翻了个白眼，“Fool...”  
“我觉得很好。”

N’Jadaka亲王第一次出席瓦坎达正式午宴，今天前来的还包括了几百年不与内陆往来的贾巴里部落，高大威猛的姆巴库一见到Erik就发出了响亮的嘘声。  
“这家伙要现原形了吗？”Erik不了解部落间的习俗，对姆巴库滑稽的动作感到好笑。  
T’Challa小声咳了一下，提醒他别乱说话。  
“我答应你过来可不是来看他们脸色的，如果有人找事，我会让他知道拳头的厉害。”  
T’Challa叹了口气，“你只要跟在我身边就行，没人对一个亲王不尊重。”  
见到国王的身影，所有人都安静了下来，不过他们看向Erik的眼神确实不算友善，但T’Challa温和的态度化解了一切。  
“今天我们齐聚这里，感谢先祖给我们这个机会。”  
“感谢先祖！”所有人附议国王。  
随后T’Challa入座，Erik坐在他身边，Shuri坐在另一边，小姑娘还朝Erik眨了眨眼，而还在为昨天晚上的事耿耿于怀的堂哥并没有搭理她。  
宴会上的餐食和瓦坎达常见的食物没什么区别，无非多了些精致的盘子和种类繁多的水果。  
“听说你当过几天国王？”  
Erik正在埋头吃饭，突然一个杯子砸到了他眼前，是姆巴库，那个没什么心机的傻大个，Erik在心里评价，他懒懒的抬起眼皮看了对方一眼，不想回答这个容易挑起纷争的话题。  
这让白猿子孙非常不爽，几百年来他可是第一个进入瓦坎达皇宫的贾巴里人，他们的亲王就是这样待客的吗？于是姆巴库砸穿了Erik面前的桌子，成功吸引了所有人的目光，T’Challa正在和商贸部落的族长说话，一时不查，等他再注意这边时Erik已经要脱衣服了。  
“Erik！”T’Challa按住那人的手臂，对方隆起的肌肉在他掌心下激烈的跳动着，张显了主人此刻的不满。  
“Stop Erik！不论因为什么，他是个族长，而你代表了王室，你不能打他。”T’Challa小声在Erik耳边说着，这让Erik逐渐找回了理智，姆巴库将两人的一切行为都看在眼里，随后露出一个可笑的表情，“你还挺听话的小花猫。”  
T’Challa翻了个白眼，这回真是没人能救这头大猩猩了，Erik的拳头比风还快，他曲起的膝盖直接越过餐桌顶在了姆巴库的脖子上，对方瞬间被按倒在了地上，“让你知道一下小花猫的厉害，黑猩猩！”  
姆巴库被这快准狠的一下顶蒙了，他出现了短时间的晕眩，T’Challa赶紧叫人将白猿大帝送去了休息间，并拉住了Erik。  
“咱们说好不动手的。”  
“是他先找茬的，你看见了！”  
“是的，我看见了，但你是亲王！是我的弟弟！你怎么能在聚会上殴打一个部落首领？这和挑起战争有什么区别？”  
“我可没学过什么外交手段陛下，我只知道有人找事我就给他点颜色瞧瞧！”  
“Erik，这里不是奥克兰，孩子们为了争一个篮球大打出手，这里是王宫，政治就是这样，如果都能用拳头解决，我们就不需要坐下来开会了。”  
Erik知道T’Challa想说明什么，他也知道一个领导者不该只靠武力，但自打他进入宴会厅，每个人都像在看一个不速之客那样看着他，要不是为了T’Challa，他根本不会穿上这可笑的袍子坐在那被一只野蛮的大猩猩嘲笑！  
“所以你是国王，而我只是一个来自贫民区的杀人狂。”Erik扯开精心打理的领口，头也不回的离开了宫殿。  
T’Challa望向他远去的背影，眼中充满悲伤。  
“你还好吗？”Shuri从餐厅里走出来，攀住了T’Challa的肩膀，给自己的哥哥一个安抚的拥抱。  
“我要怎么做才能让Erik忘掉过去呢？”  
“为什么要忘掉过去？他又不是白狼。”  
T’Challa看了妹妹一眼，“这笑话很冷。”  
“OK，过去的生活是他自己的选择，如果他想改变，就必须接受那些，然后让自己的生活继续下去，而不是原地踏步，对那些事耿耿于怀。”  
“你在哪抄来的这些话？”T’Challa难以置信的看着一向古灵精怪的小公主。  
Shuri得意的抹抹鼻子，“是白狼告诉我的，他正在经历这些，起初他不愿意接受过去的自己，所以他总是活在自责中，突然有一天他告诉我，过去也是他的一部分，如果他想彻底将那部分剥离，就必须先学会包容，包容那些伤害过他的人，以及伤害过别人的那个自己。”  
T’Challa好像明白了什么，Erik之所以不能够忘掉过去，正是因为他知道自己过去所做之事对他人、对自己造成的伤害，他在用愤怒掩饰内心深处的不安与恐惧，他无法接受一个那样的自己，于是认为其他人更加不会。  
“谢谢你Shuri。”  
“哥，给他找点事做吧，他不能一直这样下去，我知道你在担心什么，但如果没人相信他，那么他又怎么愿意相信别人呢？”  
“我知道了。”  
T’Challa拍拍妹妹的肩膀，朝Erik的房间走去。

Erik正躺在床上，那套精美的外袍还套在他身上，他嘴里叼着烟卷，随便让那些烧尽的烟丝落在深色的布料上，看起来糟糕的像个流浪汉。  
桌球被摆到了床上，再一颗颗扔进远处的球袋，发出沉重的撞击声。  
“Erik？我能进来吗？”  
床上的人翻了个白眼，T’Challa从不敲门，今天搞这一出无非想跟他强调礼节的重要性，“滚！”又一颗桌球被扔进了洞口，T’Challa已经推门进来了。  
“你说什么我没听清楚。”  
Erik不耐烦的看了他一眼，“你不适合撒谎。”  
T’Challa笑了，“我知道，所以我从不撒谎。”  
“说教就免了吧，我现在很烦。”  
“我是来给你送午餐的，我想你刚刚没吃饱。”  
侍卫进来，遵照国王的指令将餐盘直接放到了床上，盘子里的食物多到能喂饱一头犀牛。  
“你想撑死我吗？”  
“别误会，这是两个人的量。”  
Erik看了他一眼，将其余的桌球扫到地上，“你丢下了那一屋子老家伙过来陪我吃饭？”  
“我经常和他们一起用餐，偶尔缺席应该不会影响他们的心情，而鉴于我没能履行昨天的午餐约定，所以是的，我会留下来吃饭。”  
“为什么T’Challa？我越来越不明白你了，你做这一切到底是为什么？”Erik没有接过国王递给他的餐具，而是隔着托盘静静的看着自己对面的男人，他第一次喊他的名字。  
T’Challa放下手，他现在坐在床的另一边，打算就这样赖在床上毫无国王礼仪的吃掉面前的食物，“你不愿意接受过去的自己，就由我来接受，你恐惧的，我会替你面对，你放不下的，我来帮你放下，N’Jadaka，我是你的国王，但也是你的哥哥，你是我唯一的兄弟，我们是亲人，我信任你，同样也希望你能够信任我。”  
“亲人？兄弟？你口中的亲人杀了自己的亲弟弟。”  
“我不想为我父亲的所作所为辩解，那是上一代的恩怨，即便我父亲是为了国家，但他的做法确实不对，所以我要用自己的判断来看待这件事，我所做的一切都只是出于我想要这么做Erik，我不是为了任何人而做，你懂吗？”  
“包括和我上床？”  
“……包括和你上床。”  
“所以...你是因为想要和我做爱才上的床？而不是为了要弥补我？”  
尽管T’Challa并不想把话题扯到性爱上，但他们的关系一直是禁忌话题，他们从不在床上说爱，也不问上床的理由，借这个机会说开也许是件好事，“没人会因为想要弥补自己父亲的过错而和兄弟上床。”  
“果然，咱们可真是一家人，都喜欢挑战些刺激大胆的事，越是悖德就越会让你感到兴奋对吗？Cousin～”  
“……”  
“行了，看在你用心良苦的份上，我现在愿意吃点东西了，但别指望我会被你这些话打动，我可不是三岁小孩，给颗糖就愿意领你回家。”  
“给糖的明明是我，而不愿意回家的是你。”  
“打个比喻而已！”Erik抢过勺子，用力挖走一块鱼肉。  
“哦对了，提到这个我想告诉你，瓦坎达是个内陆国家，我们没有海，所以当初没办法把你扔到海里，只能救活你。”  
Erik看到对方隐忍的笑意，危险的眯起了眼睛，“你在嘲笑我吗？我怎么知道瓦坎达有没有海？！是我爸爸的笔记里说的！”  
“那一定是你记错了。”  
“不可能！那本笔记我都快翻烂了。”  
“你还记得把它放在哪了吗？”  
“当然，就在我曾经住过的公寓里。”  
“很好，我们待会去验证一下。”  
“什么？”  
“除非你不敢去，那就得承认你记错了。”  
Erik的嘴唇不可抑制的颤抖了一下，T’Challa仍然笑意盈盈的看着他，并时不时夹起一块蔬菜放进嘴里，整个人轻松的犹如在谈论瓦坎达的天气。  
“我们什么时候出发？”  
“吃完午餐。”  
Erik扬起嘴角，将笑容逐渐加深，T’Challa朝他露出一个得意洋洋的表情，那意思好像在说，“想不到吧？”  
当Erik狼吞虎咽的喝完最后一口汤时，T’Challa站起来替他扣好了领口的结，“现在你是代表瓦坎达王室到另一个国家拜访，请注意自己的礼仪N’Jadaka亲王。”  
Erik握住T’Challa的手，在那上面印下一个吻，“遵命，我的陛下。”

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

这是Shuri第一次来Coachella，她是个年轻人，对美国的印象更多是迪士尼、流行音乐以及漂亮衣服。Erik在2010年时去过一次，那时他还迷着Jay-Z，不过当时他可没时间看完整场，任务一个接一个，只记得草地上到处都是身材惹火的漂亮姑娘。至于T’Challa，他恐怕只在和Shuri的聊天里听说过。  
如今三人都换上了典型的美国青年打扮，T’Challa举手投足间的王者气质却依然无法掩盖，他穿着由振金制成的黑色轻便帽衫，戴了款最低调的墨镜，像个完全不属于这份热闹里的贵公子。  
再看另外两人，Shuri打扮的毫不输给那些热辣超模，而Erik……T’Challa发现从他们下车到现在，已经有至少五个女孩朝他打招呼了，他风流的堂弟正如鱼得水般的和那些姑娘们问好，就像他该死的为这一刻而来。  
“瞧他那显摆劲儿。”Shuri挽着T’Challa的手臂，不理解这年头为什么女孩们都喜欢坏小子。  
“将来不许你找个这样的回去。”T’Challa严肃的警告自己的妹妹，被对方推了一下，“我只会嫁给瓦坎达。”  
“话可别说的太早小公主，当你遇到那个人时，你才会知道自己属于哪~”Erik手里多了一包从某个姑娘那得来的饮料，拆开后他递给了T’Challa，“请吧我的陛下，你一定得尝尝这个，加州特饮，保证不亏。”  
T’Challa笑着和他道谢，然后将吸管放进了嘴里。  
“这不公平，应该女士优先！”Shuri伸手要抢，被Erik按住脑门从她哥哥身边推开，第一次来的小公主也想知道那个加州特饮的滋味。  
“懂点礼节公主殿下。”Erik站到她和T’Challa中间，一边警惕Shuri的手，一边四下张望，准备再去谁那搞一包回来。  
“尽管我个人非常感谢你的好意Erik，但是，我们就不能花钱买吗？”T’Challa不满的瞪着那个四处放电的家伙，一想到手里这东西是Erik靠出卖色相得来的，他就什么好感都没有了。  
“这你就不懂了，这是音乐节的特色，你也可以带自己认为不错的玩意来这分享，不过我估计他们不需要振金。”Erik笑着打趣，然后眼前一亮，跑到远处一个垫子上，那里坐了三个金头发女孩，都是白种人，打扮成印第安风情，笑起来很甜。  
他们不知道Erik和对方说了什么，但是三个女孩同时朝T’Challa挥了挥手，还附上一个真诚的微笑，国王只能友好的和她们打了个招呼。  
“Erik要给你介绍女朋友吗？还是三个！真有他的，你喜欢哪个？中间那个看起来最高挑，左边的也不错，但是我喜欢右边的穿衣风格。”  
T’Challa捏了捏眉心，没打算参与他妹妹的胡思乱想。  
等Erik再回到他们身边时，Shuri得到了那包朝思暮想的特饮，“你和她们说什么了？”小公主开心的咬着吸管问。  
“没什么，我说这是我第一次带男朋友来看音乐节，没想到他还带上了妹妹，我不能给女士留下不好的印象。”  
“噗...”Shuri把饮料喷了一地，然后毫无形象的笑着倒在了草地上，任T’Challa如何叫她都不愿意起来。  
“你不该和她们开那样的玩笑。”T’Challa故作镇静的对Erik说道，犹如一个国王在指责他的臣子，Erik耸耸肩，“只是随便找个借口。”  
T’Challa咽下心中的失落，轻轻点头，“那就好。”  
“更何况我又没说错，”不揭穿他不代表没看懂他，Erik不着痕迹的在他堂兄耳边小声提醒，轻而易举的感受到了来自T’Challa身体上的颤抖，“吃醋可不是好习惯我的陛下。”  
被人直接揭穿的感觉很糟，T’Challa用力闭了下眼睛来掩饰自己内心的慌乱，Erik总能打破他多年以来心平气和的良好修养，“我们的座位到底在哪？”他大声责问，Erik却开心的将他箍进怀里，“没有座位，大家都得站着，但你是国王，所以我找了点关系给我们搞了个好位置，走了Shuri~”  
他们穿过草地，现在离天黑还有点时间，Erik打算先去买点吃的，Shuri兴奋的一路都在拍照，用T’Challa特意在美国给她新买的...手机。  
“真不敢相信，有朝一日我居然拿这玩意拍照，这算什么？连全息投影功能都没有，像个塑料玩具...”掌握着瓦坎达科技命脉的小科学家不满的嘟囔着，“而且照片那么糊！”  
“不想被人围观就忍耐一下，是你自己非要来的。”  
“得了吧，要不是Erik想去奥克兰，你才不会带我来看音乐节呢。”  
“结果是你现在已经在这了，那就别再抱怨。”  
“至少Erik有一点说的没错。”  
T’Challa盯着他妹妹，看她接下来到底会发表什么精彩演说。  
“你们看上去就像一对基佬儿！”  
“……”T’Challa摊开手，他很想问女孩，他们有这么明显吗？但是Shuri已经沉寂在她自己的玩笑里不可自拔了。  
“什么事这么好笑？”Erik提着汉堡和饮料回来了。  
T’Challa对吃的东西不挑，Shuri更加无所谓，但是面包里夸张的酱料难住了一向注重礼节的国王，他看了眼已经大口吃下半个巨无霸的Erik，又看了看正在吃薯条的妹妹，一时间不知道该从哪下嘴。  
“没吃过？”Erik见他迟迟没有动，以为T’Challa是第一次吃汉堡包。  
“小时候吃过...我只是觉得眼下这东西看起来会弄脏我的脸，也许还会弄到衣服上。”  
Erik看了看他堂哥修剪精致的胡须，还有他一尘不染的白裤子，“你可以一层一层的吃。”他摊开自己的包装纸，示意T’Challa这玩意没有什么讲究，它只是为了填饱肚子。  
“好吧，T’Challa打开那张油纸，然后抓起一片面包，一点点撕碎了填进嘴里。”  
“你哥哥看起来像个娘炮！”Erik冲Shuri说，女孩看了眼T’Challa，点点头，“你哥哥看起来也像个娘炮。”  
“……”

暮色逐渐降临，舞台上响起的音乐声混着呐喊为音乐节拉开序幕。  
由于Erik的“私人关系”，现在T’Challa他们不必和其他人一起挤在栏杆外面，而是悠闲地站在里面，近距离望着舞台。  
“今天有Beyonce！”Shuri朝T’Challa喊道，Beyonce是T’Challa知道的为数不多的美国流行艺人之一，他安静的点点头，意思是知道了。  
“你喜欢谁？”T’Challa转过头问身边另一个男人，Erik比Shuri看上去反倒冷静的多。  
“Future，听说过吗？一个说唱歌手，本名是Nayvadius Wilbrun。”  
“没有。”T’Challa对欣赏流行音乐的兴趣不大，来这里完全是为了Shuri，正巧Erik也感兴趣，他们上一次全家出去旅游好像已经上个世纪那么遥远了，那会他父亲还活着，而Erik也还在世界各地漂泊。  
Erik点点头，他知道T’Challa不擅长这些，于是没有继续这个话题，而是盯着对方此刻被灯光照过忽明忽暗的脸，“你这里...”他指了指T’Challa的嘴角，“好像沾到番茄酱了。”一小块红色痕迹挂在国王的脸上，不仔细看完全不会被发现的那种。  
T’Challa拿手擦了擦，没有擦掉，已经干了。  
Erik用瓶装水把手指浸湿，然后轻轻的在那地方抹了两下，Shuri一直兴奋的看着舞台，没注意到她身边两位兄长的情况，T’Challa被这亲密的举动搞的有些失措，他们身后是几万人的观众席，焦虑的兴奋感把他攥紧，让他既紧张又难以抑制的沉醉其中，他们之间的距离越来越小，Erik盯着他湿润的眼睛，同样也想去亲吻T’Challa，在几万人面前。  
现场灯光突然全部熄灭了，主持人的声音从黑暗中传出，Erik迅速吻住面前肖想已久的唇，他们在尖叫与呐喊声中热烈的亲吻着彼此。  
T’Challa从没有这么疯狂的做过一件事，他心跳的厉害，仿佛要从喉咙里钻出来了，当舞台上的灯再一次点亮时，他看向Erik的眼睛里全是熠熠生辉的闪耀光点。  
“这真的是太酷了！”Shuri转过来朝她的哥哥们发出疯狂的喊叫，和人群一起晃动着，T’Challa望着她笑的温柔，Erik在这时悄悄拉住了他垂在身侧的手，而T’Challa没有躲开，“确实很酷。”  
国王低声说。  
整个夜晚人们都沉浸在美妙的旋律和疯狂的节奏中，Erik在后半程也加入到了Shuri发疯的行列，他脱掉外衣露出自己松松垮垮的背心，身上夸张的刺青让周围的年轻人又兴奋的尖叫了一轮。  
T’Challa一直保持着他该死的镇定，安安静静的靠在那里听音乐，和现场气氛格格不入。  
快要散场时，演出嘉宾全部离开了舞台，Erik和他们说这是准备安可的节奏，然后他们猜测再出来的会是谁，Shuri理所当然的认为是Beyonce，可Erik却把宝全部压给了Future。  
“他最近势头很旺，刚发了新专辑，而Beyonce的出场费很贵。”Erik像个专家似的点评道，Shuri不服气，她答应Erik，如果自己输了，就给Erik打造一套任何他想要的振金装备，Erik欣然应战。  
“如果我输了，随便你想怎样！”  
“一言为定！”  
“无意打扰，只是想提醒你们一下，开发新武器的事情，最好还是问下你们国王的意见。”T’Challa敲了敲他妹妹嗨过头的脑子，提醒她就算是你，研制武器也需要走正当途径。  
“放心吧，我不要武器，但我确实需要小公主的帮助。”Erik朝T’Challa眨了眨眼，准备先卖个关子，T’Challa只好托住自己的下巴看向兴奋的两人，决定暂时不去破坏年轻人的娱乐项目。  
事实证明，姜还是老的辣，Erik赢了，今天的返场嘉宾是Future。  
“说话算话公主殿下。”Erik得意洋洋的朝Shuri伸出手，女孩不情愿的与他击了个掌。  
“你要什么？”  
“回去再和你说。”  
“这么神秘？”  
“我只是想给T’Challa一个惊喜。”  
“跟我哥哥有关？”  
被点名的男人迷惑的看向对方，Erik做了个嘘声的手势，“还不到时候。”  
Shuri更加好奇了。

Coachella一般为期三天，今晚是第二天，很多人都没有离开草地，但是T’Challa只允许他们出来玩一天，他还有很多事要忙，Shuri难掩失落的同时倒也挺挂心自己的实验室，在回去的路上，小公主驾驶着飞船，她两个哥哥找了个舒服的地方并肩躺在机舱里聊天。  
他们先是说了会美国目前的军事实力，这方面Erik很有发言权，紧接着他们又聊到了贸易开发，瓦坎达虽然科技发达，但是通过他们的国王就不难看出，这些人对于流行的交换有多么缺乏，人们永远只能在全息投影里了解世界，他们甚至很难吃到一顿巨无霸和炸鸡块，好在Nakia已经把第一座对外联络中心搞的有声有色，让全世界都知道了瓦坎达的厉害。  
“我迫不及待想搞旅游开发了，”Erik边说边回忆山谷间的落日，“情侣报名，可以赠送一次观赏落日的项目，你觉得怎么样？”  
T’Challa不满的看着他弟弟，“看夕阳为什么要收费？太阳不属于瓦坎达资源。”  
“这只是一种营销手段！”  
“这是欺骗！”  
“真不敢相信咱们居然是一家人...”Erik翻了个白眼。  
“更何况不会有什么旅游开发，让瓦坎达面向世界已经是一个重大决定了，几百年来我们从不接触外界，如今不仅是要让外界认识我们，也要我们学会一点点接纳他们，贸然让别的国家来瓦坎达参观，我想族长们会惊恐的。”  
“族长们对任何新鲜事物都会惊恐。”Shuri回头补充了一句，Erik露出赞成的表情，“他们至今都没能适应我的存在。”  
“Erik...”T’Challa无奈的看向两个一唱一和的年轻人，“这件事先不提了，我们还得看Nakia那边的运作情况，如果一切顺利，我相信未来我们会张开怀抱迎接那些想要真正了解瓦坎达的热情游客们的。”  
Erik乖乖闭上了嘴，决定不再和国王逞口舌之快，论起说教工作，他可不是老教授T’Challa的对手。  
“说到Nakia，这次你见到她居然没有腿软老哥。”Shuri笑嘻嘻的插了一句，Erik缓慢的转了下脖子，然后一语不发的看向他身边的男人。  
T’Challa甚至没来及为这个突然降临的麻烦准备一个该有的表情，“我从来没有见到Nakia就腿软，这都是你和Okoye的臆想。”  
“也不知道是谁一见到Nakia就像被远光灯照晕的羚羊。”  
“哇哦~这真是...我听过的最...有！趣！的！比！喻！”Shuri背对他们驾驶着飞机，以致于错过了Erik此刻像锅底一样精彩的表情。  
“那也是Okoye单方面的言论，你更应该相信你的哥哥，我不会因为任何人腿软。”T’Challa紧了紧嗓子，努力忽视隔壁传来的低气压。  
“是吗？”Erik的手不紧不慢的来到了T’Challa的双腿间，同时含住他的耳垂，“我以为你经常被我操的站不起来呢。”  
T’Challa猛的推开Erik，用眼神警告他不要在Shuri面前动手动脚。  
并不了解战况已经拉响的小公主还在努力传播着哥哥和前女友的罗曼史，“她这次回来我以为你们要订婚了，毕竟母后也很喜欢她。”  
想到这个，T’Challa深深的叹了口气，“我和Nakia...彻底分手了。”  
“为什么？”Shuri没忍住回头看了他一眼。  
“Nakia就像一只自由的苍鹰，王宫对她来说更多的是束缚，现在这样反而更好，让她去做自己喜欢的事情吧，我永远都祝福她。”这些话T’Challa没和任何人提过，Nakia于他来说是爱情，是友情，也是亲情，她将会是T’Challa心中永远最美好的祖母绿。  
“哦~~妈妈知道会难过的，我们的国王已经快四十岁了还依然单身，papa像你这么大时已经有我了。”  
“妈妈会尊重我的选择的。”  
“瓦坎达没有同性恋吗？”从刚刚就一直沉默的Erik突然提问，T’Challa拿眼神询问他要干嘛，“只是随便问问，在美国，一个人非常优秀却没有男女朋友，人们通常会认为ta只是喜欢同性。”  
Shuri拍着腿大笑，飞机都跟着晃了两下，“我哥哥？哪个同性敢看上他们的国王！”  
“那国王如果看上别人了呢？”  
Shuri回过头笑眯眯的盯着T’Challa，“你看上谁了？”  
T’Challa不知道Erik要暗示什么，他紧张的盯着对方严肃的表情，而Erik也盯着他，这下就连后知后觉的Shuri也看出两人之间不太对的气氛了。  
“喂喂喂，你们两位这是要干嘛？为了瓦坎达的平权运动一较高下吗？”女孩还在试图用玩笑来缓解机舱内的尴尬，但是她两个哥哥谁都没有理会她，这让聪明的小公主突然意识到一个可怕的猜测，“你们...告诉我这不可能！！”  
Shuri将飞机模式改为自动驾驶，速度降低的同时，她离开座位来到两个仍在用眼神较劲的男人面前，“现在谁跟我说说这是什么时候的事？！”  
T’Challa率先转过头看向他妹妹，“别乱猜。”  
Shuri可不是那么好打发的小姑娘，她抱住手臂瞪着两个哥哥，“所以那些心灵治疗完全就是在骗我们的对吗？我早该想到，是什么样的心灵治疗需要整天住在一块！”  
T’Challa疲惫的揉了揉眉心，这是他最不愿意面对的画面，被家人质问自己和Erik的关系，甚至连他自己都不知道他们是什么关系。  
Erik则显得坦荡多了，这在美国很正常，在部队里更是常见，没人因为两个男人打啵儿而大惊小怪，时代变了。  
“瓦坎达到底有没有同性恋？”他坚持不懈的追问着，Shuri张开嘴又闭上，来回了好几次才终于适应了那个词，“瓦坎达当然有同性恋！”  
“合法的？”  
“在瓦坎达，结合只需要通过族长的认可和全族的祝福，我们不需要签字或是把对爱人的一生承诺换成一张纸。”  
“那事情就更简单了，”Erik拍了拍T’Challa的肩膀，“我还以为在瓦坎达同性恋会被绞死呢。”  
“什么？”兄妹俩同时露出一个惊恐的表情。  
“在阿富汗没人敢说自己是同性恋。”  
“等等，我不管阿富汗如何对待同性恋，我只想知道你们两个现在是怎么回事？”Erik差点就把Shuri绕远了，结果临门一脚时小公主的思绪又被拉了回来。  
T’Challa转过头看向身边的男人，Erik依旧笑的像个痞子，但他眼底里没有惧怕和不安，反而如同一只骄傲的雄狮，昂首挺胸的迎接着来自亲人审视的目光，“随便你们怎么做吧，总之他是我的！”说完他得意的舔了舔嘴角，然后吻住了T’Challa。  
T’Challa睁大双眼，难以置信的瞪着面前那个男人的眼睛，虽然他知道事已至此多半瞒不下去了，但他从没想过会以这种方式和家人公开他们的关系。  
Shuri捂住嘴，惊讶的像在看一头雄狮和一只公豹相爱了。  
Erik的手臂用力箍着T’Challa的肩膀，像担心他会推开自己一样，T’Challa的手心湿透了，他攥住Erik外衣的袖子，让自己一点点找回理智的光。  
他们没有亲吻太久，Erik主动放开了怀里的人，然后擦了擦T’Challa湿润的嘴角，“现在，满意了？”他看向Shuri。  
Shuri卸下刚刚惊慌失措的样子，盘腿坐到他们面前，“知道吗？我就在想你们打算什么时候和我坦白？”  
T’Challa脸上的表情和Erik不相上下，但是很快两个男人都猜到了，“你偷听了我们的谈话。”  
奇莫由珠虽然能够自行关闭，但对方是Shuri，如果她真的对T’Challa和Erik的行为产生怀疑，方法有的是，自从那次发现他们一起过夜，Shuri就已经掌握了足够的证据，哦，那些个靡靡之音啊，她还真没想到她哥哥是被压着的那个。  
“行了，我只是想问你们打算怎么办？一直这样吗？我哥哥不可能没有王后，这点你得明白。”小公主朝Erik抬了抬下巴，那样子还挺像一位公主的。  
T’Challa却为此而哆嗦了一下，不敢想象他妹妹已经开始帮他操心婚姻问题了。  
“不怎么办，要么他公开承认，要么跟我回美国，就这样。”  
“哇哦，我喜欢你这个酷炫的回答，但他是个国王！”  
“给他一个合法的继承人，我相信你能办到。”  
“……”T’Challa又哆嗦了一下，不敢想象他弟弟已经开始帮他操心子嗣问题了。  
“这是个好主意！我怎么没想到？我甚至可以让那孩子拥有你们俩共同的基因！要一个男孩一个女孩怎么样？就跟我和T’Challa一样！”Shuri站起身兴奋的跳了两下，Erik没意见，不过他傻笑着说自己喜欢女孩。  
T’Challa忍不住伸出手打断了他们，“听着，还不到这种万不得已的时候，而且我和Erik属于两代以内的近亲，我们的...咳...孩子应该存有缺陷。”他别扭的提醒着这一点，忍不住因这悖德的谈话内容而感到羞耻。  
“我既然可以给你们一个拥有共同DNA的小孩，就可以拿走他基因里的缺陷，你真该多来我的实验室几次，而不是整日沉迷于你们的那个心灵治疗。”  
Erik发出一声爆笑，然后亲眼看着T’Challa陷入被他妹妹调侃的窘境，“给我把记录删了！”  
“不行，这些都是我的珍藏。”  
“能不能给我拷一份？”Erik恬不知耻的问，T’Challa瞪了他一眼，好在Shuri是公平的，她同样拒绝了Erik的请求。  
飞机提醒他们，半小时后即将进入瓦坎达，Shuri回到驾驶舱，建议他们最好现在就开始计划孩子的事，趁T’Challa现在还年轻，否则越老就容易犯糊涂，而且生出来的孩子也更聪明。  
Erik偷偷打量起国王的肚子，但由于T’Challa此刻看上去实在太过忧心忡忡，他只好将心中的疑问暂时按了下去。  
他不了解瓦坎达医学究竟发展到何种地步了，只知道他们可以瞬间治愈致命伤害，那是不是意味着……他们也能让男人生孩子？

飞机降落在瓦坎达宫殿外，Okoye列队迎接他们时脸上的表情很不好，因为她们的国王拒绝任何亲卫队陪同，身边还跟着前杀人魔头。  
“我以为你回不来了。”女将军说话时面向的是Shuri，但他们都知道，她在说T’Challa。  
“哦别这样Okoye，你看到了，我完好无损。”T’Challa伸开手臂朝她示意。  
“嗯~希望您每天都能被巴斯忒女神这样眷顾。”女将军皮笑肉不笑的向国王点头。  
“她说话这么阴阳怪气的我能打她吗？”Erik挤到T’Challa身边，Okoye闻言甩出长矛，毫不畏惧Erik的恐吓。  
“随时奉陪，殿下。”  
“希望你这一次学会怎么刹车了母老虎！”  
“Erik~你确定要先和Okoye打一架而不是来我的实验室说说你准备小惊喜的事吗？”Shuri朝剑拔弩张的Erik勾了勾手指，Erik显然对这事更感兴趣，但Okoye也着实令他火大，“晚点再来收拾你！”  
“虚张声势~”Okoye朝Erik走远的背影翻了个白眼，T’Challa一直背着手看她，这让女将军不得不转过身正视她的国王，“我不能迎战吗？是他先挑衅的！”  
“是你先去惹他的，别以为我听不出来Okoye。”  
“你变了。”  
“变得更公平了。”  
“变得像那家伙的保姆！”  
“注意你的用词将军。”T’Challa换上国王冷静威严那一面，伸出手朝Okoye点了点。  
“现在我又是将军了？那请您下一次记住我的职责，让我能随时随地保证您的安全，陛下。”Okoye仍不死心的继续控诉着。T’Challa已经走入宫殿，假装没听到女将军的话。

 

Erik不是第一次来Shuri的实验室，那会他还像个乡巴佬，直到有人提醒他先拿那条金灿灿的豹牙项链，Erik摸了摸如今自己空荡荡的脖子，那感觉还挺不好受的。  
“那件衣服损坏了，我在研制新的。”Shuri背对他说，Erik来到他面前，看到那块显示屏，整个实验室毫无死角的呈现在她面前。  
“说真的，你在你老哥房间里装了监控？”Erik贱兮兮的凑过去，像个不怀好意的流氓。  
Shuri笑着冲他点头，“我确实在你房间装了监控，Erik堂哥~”  
这回轮到Erik一脸吃瘪的抖着嘴唇，“我检查过房间了！”  
“收起你们美国佬那套玩意儿吧，过时了~”小公主嫌弃的挥挥手。  
“你装在哪了？”  
“装在能看见你们发情的位置，恶...你让我又被恶心了一次！”Shuri捂住嘴，表情夸张的让Erik想揍她。  
“没少看啊？”  
“说明你们没少做。”  
“你成年没有？”  
“足够和你聊这个了！”  
“我是无所谓，要么你给我一份，要么我自己录一份，不过后者会不会被其他人看到我就不敢保证了，毕竟我是个通缉犯，全世界的警察都想黑进我那个过时的手机里。”  
Shuri朝这无赖竖了个中指，同时暗骂他哥哥的眼光和品味，“这事以后再说，先说说你要我做什么？”  
Erik的手指划过试验台上的小玩意儿，然后停在一块由振金做成的远程控制器上，他拿起来掂量了一下，开口道，“我要你帮我做一套振金材料的逗猫玩具。”  
“哈？”原谅瓦坎达小公主没能立刻理解Erik那些恶趣味的比喻，当她搞懂时，她差点将Erik赶出实验室，并禁止他以后随便进出这里。  
Erik无辜的举起手，“嘿，现在的年轻人都怎么了？我的要求很过分吗？看在你已经打算帮我们搞个孩子的份上。”  
Shuri歪着头想了想，Erik的要求虽然下流，但确实不过分，她哥哥快四十岁了，这个年纪的男人理应享受更好的性爱，可问题是那些东西如果由Erik来用，她乐意之至，但是她哥哥？恶...Shuri撑住头做了个无法想象的表情，“我以后都不能直视他坐在王位上的样子了。”  
“你居然没在议事厅里装监控？”Erik说完就后悔了，因为Shuri逐渐瞪大的眼睛和难以置信的表情已经很好的说明了问题，“好吧，看来你只在我那里装了。”他毫无歉意的挠了挠鼻子。  
“很好，为了我的心理健康着想，我答应过的事情一定会履行承诺，现在你可以出去了，别再让我看见你！”  
“那可不行，我还得参与设计呢。”  
“你给我滚！”  
Erik终于被推出了实验室，但是他开心的抛着手里那颗和T’Challa作战服颜色一样的奇莫由珠，Shuri现在显然没时间操心自己有多少个这样的小硬盘，而Erik准备回去慢慢享受了。

T’Challa忙完白天的事回到自己房间，这次去美国他们从Nakia那得到了不少有用的消息，这也让国王差不多在书房待了一整天。  
而这一整天里T’Challa总觉得怪怪的，现在他知道这感觉是打哪来的了，那就是整整一天，Erik都没有来烦他，虽说他们并没有到离不开对方的地步，但那家伙不在身边时还挺冷清的。  
Erik是个典型的美国青年，玩闹、音乐、篮球还有舞蹈，这些热闹的元素和T’Challa安静沉稳的性格完全背道而驰，T’Challa也不知道自己是如何逐渐习惯了那些吵吵闹闹的说唱，现在他甚至可以和Erik坐在一起看NBA直播。  
侍从为他换下外衣，T’Challa挥退他们，打算去浴缸里泡一会，上好的椰油能够缓解他紧绷的神经，结果当他推开浴室门，就看到一个正对着性爱视频自娱自乐的家伙。  
国王差点随手按响警报。  
Erik分出一点注意力给来人，还朝他抛了个媚眼，手里的动作却完全没停，“sorry my love，我本来想等你一起的，结果实在没忍住，你的表情真的是太棒了！”说着又发出一声舒爽的低吟。  
T’Challa反应过来，立刻看向奇莫由投射出的立体沙盘，那不是他和Erik还能是谁，“Shuri给你的？”他不敢相自己的妹妹居然背叛了他。  
“那丫头手紧的很，不过我有办法。”  
沙盘中紧紧纠缠在一起的两人换了个姿势，T’Challa跪趴在那，Erik从后面进入他，他们同时发出愉悦的声音，国王闭着眼睛，双手握紧，在身后那个男人看不到的地方不断的舔着自己的嘴唇，看起来正无比享受。  
“关了它Erik！”T’Challa无法面对一个这样的自己，这影像太清晰了，感谢瓦坎达的高科技吧，让他有一天能够观看自己的全方位立体性爱视频...  
“有感觉了？”Erik的手探到T’Challa的下身，国王为了方便沐浴没有穿裤子，他只套了一件松松垮垮的棉袍，现在那地方正伴随着自己高低起伏的喘息而越来越精神饱满。  
Erik来到他身后，手指钻入他的衣服，贴上他修长细瘦的腰，他喜欢T’Challa的腹部线条，流畅又紧致，像抚摸一只油光水滑的皮毛生物，“我想你了。”他吻着T’Challa的耳朵，说出这低哑诱惑的情话，国王扬起头靠在Erik的肩膀上，让对方的手在自己温热的身体上尽情游走，宽大的棉袍遮住了一切，却没有遮住T’Challa诱人的声音，“真巧，我也是。”  
Erik吻住他，舌尖舔过T’Challa的牙齿，然后与他的舌头纠缠起来，他一边抚摸着那对挺立的乳尖，一边揉着T’Challa的肚子，他还在为男人生孩子这事而展开幻想，“你会被我操到怀孕吗？”Erik的舌头留在T’Challa嘴边，这样捻过唇齿的声音让他显得深情无比。  
T’Challa以为他在说一些荤话，Erik喜欢在性爱里口无遮拦的挑逗他，加上他们昨天讨论了孩子的问题，于是这不奇怪，他已经动情了，在面对自己的伴侣时，国王也是柔软的，“有这个可能。”杀人如麻的家伙像被猫爪子抓破心脏，那种酥麻的快感一路从大脑汇聚到下腹，原始的生殖占有令他的小兄弟一柱擎天。  
T’Challa被按在浴缸边缘，眼前仍是他们火热的情事回放，他咬住手指，一边承受Erik在他身后用唇舌为自己开扩，一边红着眼睛欣赏自己最不为人知的一面。  
其实他完全可以闭上眼睛，但那画面仿佛带有魔力，让T’Challa逐渐陷入其中，甚至为它而兴奋。  
“喜欢看自己被弟弟操哭的画面哼？我就知道，你这个淫荡的小王子。”Erik抬起头在他屁股上响亮的拍了一下，T’Challa立刻缩紧了那个湿润的入口，让正在进入的人发出一声抽气。  
而视频里的Erik已经换了姿势，改为让他背对自己坐在那根老二上，Erik从后面分开他修长的双腿，露出他们结合的部位，上一次灌入的白色液体正被一点点挤出来，像根流着甜蜜霜糖的酒心巧克力棒。  
“够了...Erik...够了...”T’Challa尖着声音拒绝，嗓子里跟堵着团毛线一样，他低下头，那画面太令人羞耻了，他看不下去了，Erik却在他身后笑笑，将声音调大，“我最喜欢的部分还没到。”  
他握紧T’Challa的腰，让自己彻底撞进去的同时研磨着T’Challa兴奋的腺体，国王被操的站不直，发软的双腿不停弯曲，Erik拉住他的头发，强迫他抬起头，“就是这里！”  
画面中，T’Challa被Erik快速的顶起，他双腿大张，口水和眼泪糊了一脸，在完全没有被碰触的情况下前端一点点流出高潮的精液，他被Erik直接操到射精，失去焦距的眼睛像一块被雨水打透的黑曜石，Erik将他双手反剪身后推倒在床上，站在他后面做最后的冲刺，高潮令T’Challa更加紧致，Erik差点就被他吸出来，“你这张贪婪的小嘴恨不得把我榨干呢，堂哥。”  
T’Challa嘶吼着想要躲开那持续不断的激烈快感，但他被Erik死死的按在身下，像一头被雄性勾住的母兽，除了承受，没有地方可以去。  
“想起来了吗？是不是很刺激？”Erik覆到国王耳边，T’Challa已经射过一次了，这期间Erik停下让他缓了会，然后他们换了个姿势，Erik像视频里那样从后面抱着他，分开他的双腿，这样他就能看到两个T’Challa面对面的被自己操，像一面镜子，把国王的疯狂全部反射出来。  
高潮过后的T’Challa慵懒之极，他舒服的靠进Erik火热的胸膛，缓慢的前后滑动着自己的腰，Erik眯起眼睛享受情人的服务，他们让节奏重新拉长，直到T’Challa再一次勃起，Erik挑起他的下巴，将他转过来亲吻，“喜欢吗？”  
“比起看着那个你操我，我更喜欢亲自感受。”说完T’Challa反手搂住Erik的脖子，将他拉的更近，Erik疯狂的咬着他的嘴唇，吸取他口中令人着迷的气息，“我迟早会被你榨干的，你真的是太浪了T’Challa。”  
“嗯...感谢你这别扭的告白，我收下了N’Jadaka。”  
Erik朝他露齿一笑，将怀里的T’Challa搂紧，然后和视频里的自己一块操他们的国王。  
这真是一个绝妙的主意，Erik给他老妹记上一功！

连续好几天Erik都沉迷在他们自导自演的爱情动作片中，T’Challa摇摇头，在出门之前提醒他注意身体，Erik隔着衣服咬在他可能仍然红肿的胸口上，精致的长袍立刻留下一个湿润的印子，T’Challa拍开他的脸，Erik朝他舔了舔中指，然后把国王赶出了卧室。  
今天他得去实验室一趟，Shuri像故意躲着他似的，不接电话也拒绝他的访问，Erik还惦记着自己的全套振金玩具呢。  
“想要我的设计可以，实话告诉你，我已经打了模，但是...你得把奇莫由珠还给我，”小公主插着腰在玻璃门另一端得意洋洋的朝Erik伸手，她知道Erik还不了解如何复制奇莫由珠的内容，“让你拿走玩两天已经可以了。”  
“我就是来说这个的！T’Challa把那东西给砸烂了。”Erik扯了个慌，同时看起来一脸惋惜，他知道Shuri不可能就这事去质问她老哥，小公主明显不相信，“是真的，我本来想逗逗他，你也知道他要面子，瞧...生气的不只是你。”  
Shuri看着Erik不甘心的表情，有点相信了，T’Challa当然不会和这个流氓一起看视频，这点自信她还是有的。  
“你自作自受！”  
“哎...”Erik又配合的叹了口气，Shuri终于放他进来了，他迫不及待的开始浏览那些被藏在黑盒子里的设计模具。  
“一个猫咪项圈？？”Erik拎起其中一个拴着铃铛的金色圆环。  
“看起来是个项圈，实际上里面藏着纳米制服，你只要按一下控制器，就可以看到穿着情趣内衣并带着猫耳朵的T’Challa...恶...”Shuri一边介绍一边发出作呕的声音，Erik用手指戳了一下小姑娘的脑门儿，提醒她有点专业精神。  
“听上去不错，那么，我能不能知道是什么款式的情趣内衣？”  
“还没做。”  
“还没做？”  
“你说要亲自设计，我把这部分留给你了，别让我幻想这个，我只负责帮你实现你下流的愿望。”  
“啊~我最喜欢善解人意的女孩子了。”  
“胡扯！”  
“任何设计都行？”Erik想到了那日在矿山里，他们的作战服被声波板干扰后的样子，只不过那会他的眼睛还没黏在T’Challa的屁股上。  
“嗯哼~”Shuri嚼着口香糖朝他点点头。  
“我会好好想想的，下面说说这小东西是什么？”Erik又拿起一根拇指粗细的金属棒，圆润小巧，但怎么看也够不到按摩棒的规格，太细了。  
“展开后差不多就是...”Shuri朝他堂哥的下身指了指，意思是你懂，“现在的大小比较便于携带，也省去了准备工作，而且...这东西可以一点点展开，取决于你手里的控制器，功能繁多，还可以震动、旋转，以及凸起。”  
Erik立刻懂了，“酷！”他想赞美眼前这个女孩了，她不去搞色情商品开发着实可惜。  
“这是一个手铐吗？”Erik拎起一对手环，看样式像对男士手镯，但它们中间有连接。  
“没错，也是靠控制器启动，振金的，即便T’Challa拥有黑豹力量也挣脱不开。”  
“你就不怕我把他囚禁起来？”  
“囚禁起来干嘛？他现在还不够宠着你吗？”Shuri吊着眼睛瞥他，Erik立刻感到受宠若惊，“他有吗？”  
“你们俩明显的就差穿情侣背心儿了。”  
“好吧，我会低调点的。”  
“你可拉倒吧...这个，”Shuri不想看Erik那副得意洋洋的显摆样儿，她低下头继续介绍自己的设计，一个延时环，“自带监测功能，你不需要管他，当佩戴者到达身体极限时，这东西会自己松开，所以在它松开之前，都说明还没到时间。”  
“哈哈哈哈你不如直接把它叫做蛋蛋测谎仪。”Erik趴在桌子上放声大笑，Shuri懒得和一个屌丝争论这玩意儿叫什么，他爱叫什么叫什么吧。  
“最后一个。”  
“一瓶香水？”Erik眼中那就像一瓶香水，颜色好看，装在一个精致的小瓶子里。  
“别轻易使用。”  
“用了会怎样？”他接过去想打开闻一闻，被Shuri眼疾手快的按住了。  
“兽性诱导剂！提取自心形草的某种成分，只要一小滴，T’Challa会直接进入发情期，这么说你明白了吗？药效一般持续在3小时以内，这个按钮就是一滴的量，节制点，用多了会出人命的，我可不想大半夜被你们俩挖起来抢救这事。”  
“听上去有点意思。”  
“你多半是没见过猫发情。”Shuri同情的看了眼这个无知的色鬼，那要的可是你的命，就让T’Challa榨干你吧傻帽！她暗自发笑。  
“这些东西还有多久能加工出来？”  
“随时，但要看你那个项圈设计方案需要多久。”  
“我现在就能告诉你。”  
于是整整一天，Erik都没离开过实验室，他一边玩游戏一边盯着Shuri在一天内什么都不干，就把精力扑在这事上。  
而当晚T’Challa没有回来，他去了河流部落，那边发生了一些自然事故，Erik正好研究一下这一箱子玩具，省的到时候他不明白操作方法还要现场给设计者打电话，那可就太逊了。  
三天后T’Challa回来了，他看起来很疲惫，Erik帮他放了热水，“山体滑坡，雨季造成的，尽管我们已经有加固和预防系统了，但是因为一些人的玩忽职守，出了点意外，防护坝被砸出了一道口子。”国王躺在按摩浴缸里一边享受Erik为他揉捏肌肉，一边缓慢的说，看上去随时要睡着。  
“已经解决了？”  
“嗯，修复工作接近尾声了，所以我能回来。”  
“你可以休息一天。”Erik提议，手指来到T’Challa的额头，轻轻放松着他的神经。  
“我已经和Okoye说过了，明天议事厅有事会跟我联系，我不需要出席了。”  
Erik很高兴，作为一国之君，T’Challa得学会劳逸结合，他拥住那具完全放松下来的身体，将下巴放在对方的肩膀上，“明天一整天你都会留下？”  
“嗯。”T’Challa迷迷糊糊的应了一声，他已经睡着了。  
Erik吻了一下他的侧脸，将他从水里抱出去，T’Challa最近越来越瘦，得养胖点，不然不好生养，同时期待他们明天的狂野派对。

心形草让T’Challa的身体很快就从疲劳中恢复了过来，他在清晨舒适的柔光中醒来，身边是Erik平稳的呼吸声，那家伙还没起。  
T’Challa看向他们握在一起的手，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。  
Erik总是喜欢在睡前搂着他，但真正睡着后却抱着被子滚到了床边，好几次T’Challa在夜里醒来，因为衣不蔽体还失去了柔软的遮盖物，他只好越过过于宽大的床铺蹭到Erik身边，试图拉走一小块针织物，然后被惊醒的人会再次将他裹进怀里，直到再次滚走，几次下来T’Challa建议他们分开睡，Erik拒绝了，“等我睡着后去宠幸你其他后宫佳丽吗？”并且看得出来态度有多坚决...  
于是从那天开始，他们改为拉着手睡，这样Erik既不会滚远，T’Challa也保住了安全距离和他的被子。  
今天的天气看起来不错，T’Challa的窗户视野很好，让他能看见已经升到山谷中间的太阳，柔和的粉色和紫色渲染着这片还在沉睡的土地，让国王感觉新的一天又是美好的。  
今天不必早起去议事厅，赖在床上的感觉很棒，或许他晚点可以跟随Erik去看看他训练的队伍，现在N’Jadaka亲王负责给新兵训练，他将美国那套战术融进了瓦坎达，效果还不错，海豹突击队欠他一个宣传大使的荣誉章。  
“怎么不多睡会？”Erik的声音突然闯入T’Challa耳中，国王回过头看他，发现那家伙还闭着眼呢，如果不是刚刚的声音太过慵懒，T’Challa还以为自己产生了幻听。  
“陋习难改，前些年我的生活教会了我这个，阿富汗的大炮可不会在早晨9点你打完指纹以后才发射，所以你每次醒来的第一秒我就知道了。”  
T’Challa转过身靠在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“这是个好习惯。”  
“神经紧绷会影响性生活和谐。”Erik抻着脖子亲了他一口。  
“那你可真是完全适应了瓦坎达。”T’Challa用手指戳了戳Erik的额头，提醒他现在的性生活频率已经远远超过和谐的标准了。  
年轻男人低笑着哼哼了两声，不用睁眼都能精准的抓住T’Challa那根手指，然后他放在嘴里轻轻咬了一口，“这事得看配合，别把锅都扣到我一个人头上亲爱的。”  
T’Challa没想推卸责任，他纵容的将手指留在情人齿间，然后看向窗外，“今天天气很好，我们去走走吧。”  
听到这个Erik立刻睁开了眼睛，“不行，我们今天有更重要的事！”  
国王嗅到了一丝危险信号，狐疑的瞪着他，Erik立刻嬉皮笑脸的缠住对方打算抽走的胳膊，“整整三天了！这不人道。”他抓着T’Challa的手在自己晨间勃起的小兄弟上缓慢的揉着，那里正好神采奕奕的跳动了两下。  
“嗯哼~你可以给国王写投诉信。”T’Challa笑着凑过去吻了吻Erik的嘴角，却被对方直接锁在了怀里，“我本来想等吃完早饭气氛不错的时候再做这个的。”  
T’Challa枕在他胸口，一手持续不断的为Erik做着手活，一手去抠他手臂上凸起的小疙瘩，被Erik拍开了，他探着上半身从床头柜子里掏出那个黑色小铁盒，原谅Shuri把包装盒设计的像一个方形的黑豹头盔。  
“这是什么？”T’Challa抽出空看了一眼。  
“你妹妹打赌输给我的惊喜。”  
Erik兴奋的通过指纹解锁了盒子，然后一个挂着铃铛的猫咪项圈呈现在了他手中。  
T’Challa挑起一边的眉毛，露出一个恶心的表情，“不是我对你的品位提出质疑，而是...这真的太俗了Erik，我宁可穿蕾丝胸罩。”说着国王抽回温柔的手指就要起身，Erik拽住了他，将项圈扣在他修长的脖颈上，“试一下又不会影响你的国王威仪。”  
T’Challa拗不过他，只好仰起头让他给自己戴上这傻东西，“看够了就摘下去，别指望我戴着它出门。”  
“当然...他们想看也得问问我愿不愿意，”Erik咬着下唇帮T’Challa摆好位置，然后用手里的珠子扫了一下国王的耳朵，“启动吧小猫咪。”  
“？？”T’Challa现在才后悔已经迟了，一套纳米束腰从项圈里弹了出来，胸部被夸张的挤到一起，他现在就像个丰满的色情刊物女郎。  
“Erik！！”国王用力扯着那套和他作战服一样材质的束腰，但怎么也扯不掉。  
“老天啊你真该看看你现在的样子，我能往这里塞点钞票吗？”Erik摸了摸他圆润饱满的乳房，被T’Challa愤怒的撞开了，他怒视着那一整盒玩意儿，大致猜到里面都是些什么了，Shuri！！！他在内心骂了一句。  
“别这样宝贝儿，你是一国之君，但也是个正常男人，享受性爱没什么错，你不是神T’Challa。”Erik步步朝他逼近，直到国王光着屁股穿着情趣束腰贴上玻璃窗，那冰凉的触感提醒着他下面或许正有人经过，T’Challa像只受到惊吓的小鹿一样弹回了床边。  
“你这样让我有种调戏处女的感觉，拜托了老哥，你不想念你的小Erik吗？”  
他当然想念Erik，但不是用一个皮革束腰来迎接他们的晨间性爱，这对他来说太过了，“穿着它又能怎么样呢？”我只穿朝服都能让你硬一整天。T’Challa将后半句留在了心里，他可不想在这种时候刺激一个色鬼。  
“你们这高科技虽然发达，但是娱乐性太少了，”Erik撇着嘴摇了摇头，“不如你先过来，我再慢慢告诉你这其中的乐趣怎么样？”  
国王终于放弃了将那坚固紧贴的玩意儿从身上拽下去的想法，他坐回到床上，Erik按了下窗帘控制器，现在房间里黑的已经如同夜晚，只有床头昏暗的台灯提供了唯一的光源。  
Erik站起身来到T’Challa面前，居高临下的抚摸着他的脸，他真的是非常美，像一颗诱人的黑珍珠，光滑、柔韧、内里包裹着香甜，Erik用手指抬起他的下巴，“你会喜欢的，我保证。”  
他将手中藏着的瓶子打开，快速捏开T’Challa的嘴，往里面滴了一滴那个所谓的猫咪发情诱导剂。  
T’Challa毫无防备，香甜的液体滑进了他的食道，“这又是什么？！”  
“一点点助兴的小作料。”  
“你给我吃迷药？！”这是黑豹的第一反应，他抠着嗓子打算将那东西吐出去，被Erik拉起来扯到面前，“我还需要迷奸你吗？你恨不得每天每时每秒都坐在我的老二上吧？”  
T’Challa的身体开始出现异常，他用力甩着头，从嗓子到心脏，一种说不出来的感觉席卷了他所有神经细胞和感官意识，他仿佛感觉到了末梢神经正在和自己打招呼，身体上每一寸皮肤都在尖叫，并渴望被人爱抚，他倒在床上大口的喘着气，Erik跨坐在他身体两侧，然后面对面的给了他一个潮湿的吻，这感觉是如此的不同，他能清晰的在大脑里看到那些跳跃的斑点，不再只靠感受，而是直接与那些快乐的因子碰撞，就连Erik的大腿蹭在他腰上都让他觉得毛孔炸开了一样，他的快感被放大了无数倍。  
“现在，狂欢开始！”Erik在他舌尖上轻轻一咬，宣布道。  
T’Challa的眼睛比以往更黑了，他突然一把抓住Erik，将仅仅是离开了一厘米的人又拽回到自己身上，迫切的黏住他的舌头，他清楚自己在做什么，这个最可怕，可他就是控制不住，大脑和身体仿佛被分开了，他亲眼看着那个在Erik身下乱蹭的自己却无能为力。  
Erik红着眼握住他的脖子将人按回去，“这才刚开始呢我的小猫儿，别那么激动。”他一边说一边脱去自己的内裤，T’Challa在项圈启动时全身就已经只剩下一个束腰了，那玩意儿紧裹着他线条优美的腰腹，将他平坦的胸部硬生生挤成了一个D罩杯。  
Erik拢住那两个凸起，牙齿狠狠留了个印子在上面，“我会把你操到流出奶的，我发誓！”Erik又发狠的亲了他一口，T’Challa却一把将他掀翻在床上，Erik楞了一下就被人捏住了嘴巴，“先给我好好舔湿它。”  
T’Challa像个女王一样缓慢的坐到他面前，那根挺翘的阴茎就戳在Erik的下巴上，Erik的脑子有点脱线，国王见他发愣，又戳了戳他的嘴角，直到Erik将他整根吞入，他舒服的挺动起来，然后享受着这份火热的服务。  
现在T’Challa已经完全吸收那个药力了，他不再感到思维抽离，他就是他，急需眼前这个人填满自己空虚的身体，“好好舔，有奖励~”他拍了拍Erik鼓鼓囊囊的侧脸，勾着眼睛朝他放电，Erik已经彻底蒙了。  
国王又侧过身去看箱子里的其他东西，那根尚未启动拇指粗的按摩棒吸引了他，他将那小东西握在手里，然后充满期待的看着Erik，仿佛叼着鱼罐头去找主人的馋嘴猫崽子。  
Erik翻了个白眼，嘴巴被堵得严严实实，根本没法说话，但是T’Challa的意思很明白，不需要你说，只需要你做，他把那根东西放到男人手里，然后微微抬起身体，让Erik帮他放进去，细微的触感甚至碰不到T’Challa敏感的腺体，他皱着眉，对这东西目前的状态不太满意。  
Erik将那根小玩意推到深处，然后按住了开关，T’Challa浑身抖了一下，那东西在他身体里逐渐膨胀，非常缓慢的，但过程十分清晰，他甚至感受到了张开的颗粒正抵住敏感的肠壁，T’Challa发出一声满足的叹息，然后催促Erik快点打开其他功能。  
Erik尽情满足着他的需求，让那根尺寸上已经不逊色于自己的东西开始旋转震动，T’Challa仰起头发出一声高昂的尖叫，Erik甚至吓的看了眼门口，生怕那些握着长矛短刀的女人冲进来，但是他的顾虑很快就被打消了，T’Challa还有点控制力，他捂着嘴，一边在Erik口中冲刺，一边让自己的穴口能够很好的蹭过男人胸前的刺青。  
Erik不得不托着T’Challa兴奋晃动的腰，避免他因动作激烈从自己身上甩下去，在一阵深入的吞吐后，T’Challa射在了对方口中，他闭着眼喘了会，享受高潮带给自己的舒适，然后一点点抽出去，同时伸出手在Erik的舌头上抹了抹，那摊白色的液体就被他勾了出来，紧接着Erik睁大眼睛，亲眼看着他们一脸禁欲的国王将那些射在自己嘴里的精液吃了下去。  
他低吼了一声将T’Challa重新压回身下，T’Challa咯咯的笑着，仿佛这是一件非常有趣的事，他抬起一条腿盘住Erik的腰，另一只脚伸到Erik两腿间，去挑逗那男人已经硬到快要爆炸的老二。  
“操你的T’Challa！操！”Erik胡乱的揉着他的胸和乳头，T’Challa仰起脖子让他啃了个够，按摩棒还在他身体里持续不断的震动着，他又硬了。  
Erik用手指在他的穴道里搅了搅，水性润滑液就像女人泛滥的情潮，打湿了Erik的手掌，“你他妈都会喷水了嗯？”他没有取出那根按摩棒，而是将它的尺寸缩了下来，T’Challa立刻发出不满的哼叫，Erik挺着腰从那根金属旁边顶了进去。  
“啊！”T’Challa尖叫着抓紧了Erik的后背，划出几道血痕。  
这感觉太爽了，T’Challa又紧又热的裹着他，还有那根不断刺激他们两人的按摩棒，就蹭在Erik敏感的前端，他试着动了动，再不动他可能就要直接射出来了。  
T’Challa被他顶到床头，枕头被子掉了一地，但他们顾不上这些，Erik红了眼不停的操着他，感觉自己大腿都要痉挛了，所有快感都集中在了脑子里，争先恐后的告诉他这有多爽！  
可是还不够，Erik将他翻了个面，让T’Challa趴在他面前，他喜欢看国王像母兽一样臣服在自己身下的姿态，T’Challa回过头诱惑的盯着他湿淋淋的勃起，然后双手分开自己的屁股，那根银色的金属毫无保留的呈现在了Erik面前，Erik扑上去咬住他的脖子，再次将阴茎插到最深处，T’Challa闭上眼一边笑一边发出舒服的胡言乱语，就像一只发情的母豹子，Erik甚至怀疑他要开始打呼了。  
T’Challa第三次高潮后，Erik决定给他锁住一些水分，他拿出那个延时环，扣在了国王的子孙袋上，“你玩的太嗨了小妞儿，这样对身体不好。”  
Erik现在躺在T’Challa身下，看他用那个湿润的穴口自己干，国王挺着腰一边揉着自己丰满的胸口，一边快速的起落，完全不在意Erik又给他装了什么，直到他射不出来而痛苦的打算去扯开那个小圆环。  
“别着急Kitty，这玩意自己能打开，但前提是你真的想射了。”  
T’Challa确实很想射，可是延时环认为他还不到时候，Erik邪恶的舔着他的脸，“继续啊，把自己操出来。”  
T’Challa急喘一声，搂住Erik凑过来的脖子，用力拿自己涨到坚硬的前端去蹭对方，“这才是你真正的目的吧？弄了一身凸起方便男人的老二在上面蹭来蹭去？你这个小基佬...”T’Challa扯住Erik的嘴唇，露出他里面蓝色的瓦坎达印记，“别搞的好像在玩什么行为艺术！”  
Erik被他的讽刺惹毛了，除了T’Challa没人敢在他的刺青上磨蹭老二，更别说这样一边骑他，一边色情的逐一将他胸口的凸起一颗颗含在嘴里舔弄，Erik觉得那些丑陋的伤疤好像全部有了意识，它们正连着杀人魔头最敏感的神经。  
他扯过T’Challa的头发，将他拔到面前，疯狂的和他接吻，T’Challa一边吻他一边上下摇动自己的屁股，Erik将他按在自己的阴茎上，开始用力顶他，T’Challa甩着头发出呜呜的喊叫，Erik没放开他的嘴，就让他在自己口中呻吟吧，反正他的一切都是属于自己的。  
射精前，Erik这样想。

黑豹力量让这滴发情剂只维持了一个多小时，但Erik觉得够了，如果是一个这样疯狂的T’Challa，能坚持一个多小时的大兵已经不容易了，他低头看了看自己有些肿的前端，又看了看得到满足后已经陷入昏睡的国王，明白Shuri的警告到底是针对谁的了。  
Erik将T’Challa脖子上的项圈解开，把所有玩具都收起来后，看到国王正趴在枕头上睁着眼看他，他现在的眼神无比清澈，Erik知道药效过了。  
“怎么不多睡一会？”Erik犹豫着如果现在告诉国王刚刚都是一场梦，T’Challa会不会相信？  
床上的男人像只黑豹一样弓起腰，然后舒展的伸开四肢，他翻过身半躺在床头，尽显性爱后迷人的妩媚与慵懒，“柜子最下层，打开。”  
Erik照他说的拉开抽屉，是一颗颗闪着爱情光芒的彩色钻石，最小的那颗黄钻也有3、4克拉，放在以前雇佣兵会食指大动，但在见识过振金后，这玩意现在就像钢镚儿那么不值钱，干点别的还行，“你要我向你求婚吗？”  
T’Challa咬住一根手指高贵无比的看着他，“我要你随便拿，作为你的渡夜费，然后你就可以出去了N’Jadaka亲王，顺便把门带上。”  
“？？”Erik光着身子捧着一把钻石楞在那，直到T’Challa忍不住开始笑，“过来。”他朝自己气到说不出话的堂弟招了招手，Erik看起来已经打算拿那些钻石丢他了。  
T’Challa挑了一颗纯度最好的粉钻递到他面前，“我不能给你王位，但可以给你其他的。”  
Erik朝那昂贵的小玩意挑了挑眉，“粉色？你认真的？你怎么不给我买个蝴蝶结，这样咱俩就能凑成一对Hello Kitty了。”  
T’Challa仰起他尊贵的脸，“你在拒绝国王的求爱吗？”  
“我他妈在建议你用这把钻石把那个项圈镶满然后戴在脖子上洗干净了乖乖等我！这样还有点诚意老哥～”  
T’Challa的手没有收回去，那颗已经接近玫瑰色的钻石还躺在他手心里，“确定不要？”  
Erik铁骨铮铮的站在那，看起来像个非常有尊严的战士。  
“那好，你可以出去了，顺便把门带上，刚刚的服务我很满意。”国王收起钻石，看起来连同尊严和爱情一块收回去了，Erik没想到这事就这么黄了，他以为T’Challa至少还得再争取个一两句来打动他。  
“那孩子...”他犹豫着开口，顺便看了眼T’Challa股间白色的痕迹，多余的精液被挤出来蹭在国王深色的皮肤上，腹部微微的隆起预示着刚刚那场性爱有多么的保质保量，Erik不争气的骂了句脏话。  
“什么孩子？”T’Challa上下抛着那些彩钻，看上去就像个真正的肯尼亚小富婆。  
“你答应要给我生孩子的！”  
T’Challa楞了一下，“首先，我没有答应要给你生孩子，是你和Shuri一厢情愿的认为继承人能够解决所有问题，其次，我又不是女人。”  
Erik才不管什么狗屁继承人的问题呢，他现在只想问清楚T’Challa到底能不能生孩子。  
“你到底从哪听说瓦坎达可以让男人生孩子的？”T’Challa像看一个神经病一样看着扑在他肚子上听的MIT高材生。  
“你们连致命伤都能瞬间愈合，还有谁知道那个心形草有没有其他功能，你老妹只提取了一滴就能让你爽成那样，生孩子只是时间早晚问题。”  
“就算有一天我真的可以生孩子，我相信孩子的父亲也一定会是一个肯接受国王告白的人，而不是你！”  
Erik假装恶狠狠的舔了舔嘴唇，“承认你能生就行了，”然后从T’Challa手中一把夺过那颗钻石，“现在，把我的钻石还给我！”  
国王垂着眼皮看那人不自在的攥着那颗闪闪发亮的石头，突然笑了，“想不想要回你的作战服？”  
“你愿意还给我？”T’Challa要早这么说，他肯定立刻就答应那个什么见鬼的告白。  
“我会让Shuri把这可钻石作为启动纳米战衣的开关，你只要戴在脖子上，就能随时随地变回那只勇猛的金钱豹。”  
Erik抬起他颤抖的手，指着T’Challa，最终一语不发的走进了浴室，留下国王一个人爽到开怀大笑，甚至满床打滚，这主意太妙了，他要尽快通知Shuri！！！

彩蛋  
Shuri：麻烦二位谈个恋爱不要时时刻刻把妹妹也带上...  
×Wankanda Forever×

 

end


End file.
